Death of Love
by Titavi
Summary: New mission for team 7.Kakashi had been captured on a recon mission. Their mission was to either rescue Kakashi if possible if not, to end his life. Please R&R more summary inside. 10 years after the manga written before the manga continued break
1. Prolog

She jumped up on top of the outer wall to Konoha, panting lightly. Even several hours into the battle, she was still full of energy. Her deep gaze took in the destruction. It had been going on since just before dawn. This was the final strike they had all been waiting for. The strike they knew that had been coming. The Akatsuki, were here for the Kyuubi.

They had had very little warning. Somehow one of the border guards had made it back to Konoha barely alive after the Akatsuki had passed through killing all of his team mates. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had rushed out to see how close they where and caught the Akatsuki right at the outer gate of Konoha. Five Akatsuki members greeted them with eager blades along with an army from cloud. Itachi had been among the Akatsuki.

Sai, though fighting alongside with his companions, had mange to send back an ink bird with a warning to the Hokage. The Hokage in turn had quickly summoned the shinobi of Konoha for the battle. How they had not noticed before that a small war was being waged at their gates, was unsure. Most would claim later that they had thought Sai and Sasuke were at it again and Naruto had joined in. Along with the shinobi of Konoha, Sakura and she had set out to join the fight. They had just made it in time to see the three men finish off Itachi. Sasuke of course had been the one to give the finishing blow to his brother, but the other two had clearly helped in the fight. The sight of Naruto and Sai fighting to accomplish Sasuke's goal and the fact that Sasuke let them help him, warmed the women's hearts. It was a sight that no one had ever thought to see. It surged the shinobi of Konoha on. Uchiha Itachi was finally dead.

The battle had continued with certain jounin teams attacking an Akatsuki member, rotating the teams has they grew tired. The other shinobi fought against the shinobi of cloud. Sakura and the other medics rushed between groups giving aid. The only group that wasn't rotating out was team seven. Those 3 men could not keep themselves from battle. Rotating between the four Akatsuki members, it allowed them to give the other teams a chance. This was close to the few times those three ever fully got along, this time and their time with her.

When Sasuke had returned with team seven after killing Orochimaru, she had known that the team had assumed things would be like they were before. It was deemed not to be. Those three small years apart had brought a lot of change to everyone. Even Naruto, who supported Sasuke's return the most, had trouble forgiving him. Not for the fact that Sasuke had almost killed him, but for leaving in the first place. Sasuke leaving had hurt the blond more than anything else. Sakura, upon returning with Sasuke came to realize that she did not love him anymore. The childhood crush on him had melted away over the years, but her faith him never wavered. She had known, like Naruto that he would come home, but instead of the lost love she had expected. She came to realize that he was more of a bother to her, much to Sasuke's pleasure. It had been a hard time figuring out the new dynamics to their relationship.

Most of the village hadn't trusted Sasuke when he had returned, even though he had put his life in the way of the killing blow Orochimaru had tried to deliver to Naruto. Orochimaru hadn't been willing to kill his container and it had been his undoing. It had allowed Sasuke and Naruto to turn to the offensive and call down the fury of the Gods on Orochimaru. The village didn't care about that. All they saw was a traitor coming back, not being punished. The Hokage had thought he had proven his loyalty, at least, to the point where he wasn't willing to let his best friend die. She knew the way the village would mistrust him would be punishment enough.

Sai had been another matter. Though they would never admit it, they were a bit too much alike. It was instant hate. Sasuke felt as though Sai had been his replacement and resented the man for it. Sai felt that Sasuke didn't deserve the love and loyalty that both Naruto and Sakura gave him freely. A love and respect that had taken Sai a while to earn himself. The battles that occurred between them had become legendary, to the point of nearly killing each other off. It had taken a while, but at least now every argument did not turn into a killing match between the two. Many knew that had much more to do with Sakura's poundings on both men then anything else. Soon the fighting between them had melted down to words only. It was hard not to fight when they spent so much time together. They where Naruto's best friends and saw each other every day. A strange short of friends developed between the two though they would never admit it. It was what allowed them to fight like they were now. Back to back to back. The three of them where the strongest shinobi in Konoha. When they came together on something mountains moved. And they were moving mountains now.

She had joined them in the battle, being nearly as strong as the three of them but had switched back and forth between fighting alongside them and healing them when they needed it. As the battle drew on she also turned her attention to help the medics. Her own healing abilities where unsurpassed, even by the Hokage. Yet all she would do was pull the wounded off the field, so that the medics could tend to them in relative safety. She dared not heal any but her men. She had Cheza to thank for that. Her mind was sharp and she knew where she was needed. She had spent years battling and knew what her strong points were. She was pretty good strategist, not as good as Shikamaru, but she had been one of the best. Her quick thinking mind had become a value that was strongly needed in her line of work.

Not many survived in her line of work. She had chosen to do what few ever could. She was a Demon Hunter. Many shinobi sought become one, but few survived after their first experience. The Demon Hunters were their own organization that stood outside the 5 great villages. They ruled themselves, though most Hunters followed the rules of the Kages to try and keep the peace between them and the villagers. The Hunters where highly respected, but also feared making them outcast and never truly wanted around. Most hunters had a personal grudge against a demon, which had left them severely scared. Due to the nature of their jobs most were extremely powerful and tended to be hermits. They spent years at a time in the field hunting and tracking demons. Hunters where a bit quirky. Though most would call the Hunters weird or creepy. She had fit in, right along with that description for the most part. The biggest different between her and the other Hunters was that she herself had a demon sealed inside her, making her uniquely suited for the job though it had made her an outcast among outcasts.

As she stood on the wall she saw the tides of the battle turn. Turn for the worst. Konoha was starting to lose. It was time.

She had known this day would come. Her life would end today. She only hoped that her loved ones would forgive her. As if summed by her dark thoughts her three men landed near her. She watched the battle for a few minutes before turning to them. They had come to expect this of her. She would not let a single thing distract her and would not say a word until she was ready to. They waited for her to tell them where she wanted them to go next, what to do next.

She turned towards them, but instead of giving orders as she was proven to do she threw her arms around Sasuke, her mask pulled down, her lips meeting his in a deep passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away from him, she tuned to Sai and did the same. Then to Naruto, but Naruto with a unlike Naruto understand, had a feeling of what she was about to do. He had known her the longest. He reached out and took a hold of her arm his voice soft, "What are you going to do?"

She turned towards them, letting her one blue and one green take in the beauty of her men. She had never expected to be able to love a man and her she had found three. She lifted her voice and said the one thing they never expected to hear, "I love you."

Her eyes took them all in, letting the love she had for the three of them truly fill her once lifeless eyes. Those three simple words rocked the men to their cores. Those simple words grounded them there like statues. Itachi could have run past them naked at that point and they never would have noticed.

She had been a type like Kakashi. The love and leave them type. It wasn't to be cruel that they both did this. In fact it was the opposite. They where tools and tools should not love. Kakashi had learned his lesson about companions but he could not let himself fall in love. In a shinobi's life, your loved one had the potential of becoming a target to make the Shinobi weak. It had happen before and it was going to happen again. Kakashi felt that he wasn't strong enough to be able to handle it.

She had another reason altogether. The demon sealed inside of her. The problem with being a jinchuuriki was that you never knew when the seal would break. Her seal was very different from Naruto's. His only let a bit of chakra slip into his system from the demon. Hers allowed everything to slip into her system. After getting the demon sealed inside of her, gaining all of the demons memories and emotions it had driven her insane for a few years. When would the stress and wear on her soul become too great? And there was always the chance that she might lose her mind again. But that wasn't the only reason. She was a hard woman. Most of her life she had been surrounded by blood. She was a Demon Hunter. She had seen and done things that would give the strongest Shinobi nightmares to drive a person insane. When they first met her, she had considered herself to be a demon and no longer human. A wolf in sheep's clothing. They had long since changed her mind about how human she was but some things never change. They had known she would never say it openly, but had loved her none the less.

It was during this moment of shock that she took to slip off her words ringing in their ears as she disappeared towards the fight, "I really, truly love you. Live for me."

Darting through the woods she pulled out her sword, her companion of 28 years, "It's time Suzanhao." she felt the soul in the blade send his undying love and support. It was a good day to die.

Upon hitting the clearing she put herself in the path of Kisame's chakra eating sword, blocking it with her own. Stopping him from killing a Konoha ANUB. She lifted her musical voice and shouted a battle call, "**Konoha retreat.**" She repeated it a few times; words none of the shinobi expected to hear from her of all people, but soon followed. Kisame stood there staring, but soon they parted both jumping back away from the other. The other 4 remaining Akatsuki members landed next to Kisame. They clay molding Deidara lifted his voice, "What is this? You bastards giving up?" a smug expression touched his face.

She sheathed her sword, then unbelted it from her waist setting it down she whispering to the blade, "Thank you Suzanhao. You have served me well." The blade melted into mist disappearing, its voice echoed in her ears, "My Lady"

She turned towards the four, "I have come to give you a Demon." She lifted her left arm caressing the seal that bloomed over her chest, releasing the seal.

Naruto stared after the woman as she jumped into the trees. After a few minutes he jerked himself to reality, her words haunting his ears. He took a step forward, but an explosion of charka forced him to step back into Sasuke and Sai. Both men gasped slightly, then had to quickly catch Naruto has he clasped to his knees. Both Sasuke and Sai glanced at the other in confusing over the top of Naruto's head, but did not threaten the other for being so close let along touching each other. Naruto was crying. The chakra kept building, its weight pressing down on them. "Dobe, what's going on?" Sasuke's voice openly held his concern.

"We've won." Naruto's voice bare carried to their ears.

Confusion crossed both their faces as they stared down at Naruto. Those should be words filled with joy, yet they held a sorrow so deep. What had she done? The words she left them with came haunting back. Before either could ask Naruto answered.

"She's won this for us. She's taken Cheza's true form. She will win and then she will die."

Both set of eyes snapped open, both started to get up, to stop the woman they loved, but Naruto held onto them tightly, "It's too late…..too late."

Dropping to the ground the three of them held on another. For once not teasing, not tormenting, not bickering, and just crying. Crying for the woman they all loved as they watched the white form of the wolf demon take shape. As the wolf's form rose above the tree's Sai and Sasuke huddle around Naruto, their sun.

She had once said to them that Naruto had been their sun. She had said that she, Sai, and Sasuke, where like men huddling around the fire of Naruto's heart. All three of them had lost the warmth in their own hearts. They no longer felt the warmth from the sun. Naruto had given them a chance to be warm again. A chance to feel again besides the death and cold they surrounded themselves with. Naruto was their sun. She was their moon. She was the one to guide the three men through the darkness of their own souls that even Naruto was prone to. She was the one who made it able for them to be together in a way no one had thought possible. She was their Moon to show them where the bridge was at night that allowed them to love one another. She had been the one to get them to admit that they loved one another in more than just a friendship way. She had given them all so much.

Close by Kakashi fell to his knees in grief as he watched the white wolf take on the remaining Akatsuki and cloud shinobi. How could she have done this? There had to be more options left then this. Sakura placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder trying to give him any comfort he would take. Sakura knew as well what the white wolf meant. It hurt Sakura to see Kakashi is such great pain and be unable to comfort him the way he needed but she knew when she entered their relationship that he was a man with large personal space. All that space did not exist when it was just the two of them or when she was around but not in public. She had been the one to bring Sakura and Kakashi together. She had helped Kakashi in a way that was mostly seen as a hindrance. The normal stoic copy-nin couldn't be his aloof normal self when she was around and it was that, that had given his and Sakura's relationship a real chance.

And she would be gone soon. How had it ever come to this……?


	2. Chapter 1

How had it ever come to this……?

It started a little over year ago, when Sakura had been summoned to the Hokage's office. This by itself wasn't unusual because she was the Godaime's apprentice. She had spent many afternoons cooped up in that office with Tsunade and Shizune. They had been trying to pound new information into her head and had frequently succeeded. But those days of pounding had long since past. It was true that a medic ninja never truly stopped learning, but Sakura was now teaching.

A few years ago Tsunade had decided that Sakura had learned all that she could teach and now it was up to Sakura to teach the new incoming students of the medical profession. Tsunade just wasn't up to it anymore though her excuse was that she had too much work to do as the Hokage. She would never admit that she was over sixty now and it was starting to wear on her even though she kept up the appearance of an eighteen year old.

Now Sakura was one of the head doctors of the hospital and a teacher in Konoha. She barely had time to be the captain of her own ANBU team but she managed it. She trained her team daily when time permitted after her daily rounds at the hospital and after her time teaching in academy. Her team saw the field about twice a month and then only ever did short missions. Konoha just couldn't do without Sakura for longer. Most other teams would have been upset but her team didn't seem to mind too much since the other three members of her team were teachers as well. Yet Sakura missed the old days with team seven. She missed spending nights under that stars with her boys.

All three of her boys had also become ANBU members long before her and where captains of their own teams as well. Though compared to Sakura's team theirs were always in the field and if there ever was any joint missions between teams it tended to be those three teams.

When Sasuke had first come back he hadn't been allowed to even take the chuunin exam for at least a year. Sai had gone ahead and take the jounin exam but Naruto who had just finally passed the chuunin test himself, waited for Sasuke. Naruto's loyalty was undying in everything to Sasuke. Strangely that loyalty also included Sai. That strange boy they had met all those years ago who had lacked emotions had wormed his way into their hearts.

Eventually all three boys had past the jounin exam and then together they went for the ANBU test. Sai had even waited so that he could take the test with Naruto. They of course passed the test with flying colors and been promoted to captain with their own teams. It had taken Sakura a bit long to take both tests due to her training with Tsunade. Tsunade had forbidden her to take either test until she said so. When Tsunade finally said it was time to take the tests the boys had helped her prepare for both. She had passed both easily and was assigned to an ANBU team. It hadn't taken very long before she was made captain and given her own team.

She was now 25 years old and one of Konoha's strongest medic ninjas not to mention one of the villages favorite person. Everyone knew her on sight. Maybe that had to do with her bright bubble gum pink hair that was now down to her waist. Her beside manner was well know and if someone got sick most hoped it would be the pink haired kunoichi that tended them. Though heaven forbid anyone who upset her, she was also known for her temper.

But today was different. Normally she would be making her morning rounds at the hospital but Tsunade had summoned her, not her team, to the Hokage's office for a mission. Sakura gazed up the stairs that led to the Hokage's office and realized that she had been standing there for a while and if she didn't hurry Tsunade was going to be pissed. She sprinted up the stairs at a speed only a ninja could take dodging around those already on the stairs, going past them in a slight pink blur. When she reached the top of the stairs she could hear slight cursing following her up which caused her to grin. She made her way to the office and pushed open the door.

Surprised crossed her face before she quickly schooled it away. Three other people were already in the office waiting for her to arrive. Sai, Naruto and Sasuke stood lined up left to right. The three of them glanced her way as she went to stand next to Sai.

"Now that you're finally here we can begin the briefing." Tsunade sounded a bit annoyed but not terribly upset, "I'm sending the four of you on a mission together. I know it's been quite some time since team 7 went on a mission but I think you four are the only ones suited for this mission."

Sasuke grunted slightly and let his death gaze sit on Sai, "Does that included the Asshole?" Sai hadn't been part of the team to begin with and it still rubbed Sasuke when he was mentioned as a part of team 7.

Tsunade sighed, she as well as everyone else in the village, had come to accept the names the two used upon one another. It truly was a love/hate relationship, "Yes Sasuke, Sai became a member of the team after you left. I want no arguments from you." She let her angry eyes sit on first Sasuke and then Sai who had a little smirk on his face, "Nor from you. I need you for to work together. You our strongest ninjas and I need all four of you for this mission."

"What is the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto still hadn't stopped calling her that no matter how much it pissed her off, or how many times he got beaten for it.

"I was just getting to that if there will be no more interruptions," she growled at the three men, "3 months ago I sent Kakashi out on a recon mission that should have only taken a month. Last week we got information from our spies in Cloud that Kakashi was being held prisoner. Upon confronting Cloud about our missing ninja they denied having him."

She stood up and passed them each scrolls, "This is a rather tricky situation. We know he is there but we can't claim that due to the fact that it would announce that we have spies among their people, but I refuse to let Kakashi sit and rot. I'm sending you four on a mission to rescue him. I don't have to tell you how important it is that you do not be caught. Only weak threads hold peace with Cloud right now. Don't do anything unnecessary."

The four them then opened their scrolls and started to scan through but before they were done Tsunade start to talk again, "There is one last thing, I know you are not going to like this. If you can't rescue Kakashi, find out what information you can from him and then give him this." She handed Sakura a small bottle.

Frowning Sakura took the bottle and stared at it. Soon her hand started to shake, but she understood slipping the bottle into her pouch, along with the note wrapped around the bottle.

Naruto turned to look at her, "What is that?"

"It's nothing important Naruto. It will help Kakashi out if we can't rescue him, I promise."

At her words both Sai and Sasuke looked up, frowns on both their faces, they knew that the bottle was a type of poison. Naruto looked between the three of them but left it alone. If it was going to help Kakashi why was everyone looking upset? Some bit of information tugged at his mind but not understanding it he brushed it off and continued to look at the scroll in his hands. He was completely unaware of the silent conversation going on above his head. The other three decided it was best to keep the knowledge of the poison from Naruto. He wouldn't understand and it would piss him off. Better to wait until it was too late to tell him that is was kinder to let Kakashi die then to sit and rot in the Cloud prison if no one was going to rescue him.

The four of them after studying the scrolls a bit longer, which they discovered had a map of the way to cloud and a make of the prison on it, looked back up at the Hokage.

"I think this will be the hardest mission you might ever go on. You leave in one hour. Good luck." She sat back down and picked up another piece of paper, clearly a dismissal. They quickly left the office, letting the door close silently behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Tsunade looked up staring out the window. She had been grateful the others had decided to not let Naruto know about the poison. She hadn't been kidding when she said that it was to be the hardest mission they would ever do. When the time came, if it came would they be able to do it?

She had slipped Sakura a note along with the bottle. It had the antidote on it, just in case and orders that if they could not get him the poison they had to find some way to end his life, they could not leave him in enemy hands.

She folded her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. She had faith in them. They would bring him home. Her biggest worry was in what condition would he be? His mental condition wasn't too stable to begin with. Tsunade had noticed Kakashi with drawn state from his friends. He had even pulled away from his old students. She had been told that he spent most nights at the bar drinking or at home alone. Normally that wouldn't bother her too much since Kakashi was one to be withdrawn in the first place but it was the way he threw himself into his missions. The gusto he went with when he went on his missions had seemed to her as if he was acting as if he was the only shinobi Konoha had. Kakashi had to complete each mission himself and let his team to just tag along behind him. He was pushing himself far beyond what was necessary for each mission. He would coming back much more hurt then was necessary and his teammates wouldn't have a scratch on them. He only wanted to take the high risk missions which were the ones that were tended to be give to him because of his skill level. He acted as if his life no longer mattered. What would the torture he was surly undergoing do to his already fragile mind?

Team seven stepped out into the hall and looked at one another. Naruto was grinning like a son of a gun, clearly excited about the mission, "It's been a while for all four of us to work together. I think I've missed you Sakura-chan."

Suddenly emotion welled up in Sakura and she threw herself at the three of them, wrapping her arms around them, "I think I missed you guys too."

Then as quickly as the emotion came, it went and she stepped back "But we should all hurry up and pack, we only have an hour and it is going to take us three days to get to Cloud. I'll meet you on the bridge. Don't be late." She turned and ran off leaving the three men to stare after her stupidly.

Sasuke was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. He turned to leave without saying a word. Then Sai did the same leaving Naruto to stand staring after Sakura.

It had been years since he got to last work with Sakura. The four of them had drinks together whenever all four of them where in the village at the same time. They had a stayed a tight nit group even with the addition of Sai. She had become more like a sister to him. The childhood romance he had held for her had melted like the snow come spring, but that was not where his mind had wondered off to though it had looked that way. In fact his mind was centered on Kakashi.

Over the years Kakashi had drifted away from them. Kakashi had been the one to teach them the most important lesson they could ever learn. Teamwork and the value of comrades, but after bringing Sasuke back he had drifted away from them ignoring the very lesson he had taught them. It seemed to Naruto that Kakashi blamed himself for Sasuke's departure. Even though they got him back it seemed as if Kakashi felt as if he had failed his young student. Kakashi had rejoined the ranks of the ANBU. Team seven had been his first and last time in teaching students.

The last time Naruto had seen him had been six months ago and they had passed each other in the street with nothing more than a 'hi, how are you'. Naruto felt badly about letting his friendship with his ex-sensei disappear. Kakashi had always been aloof but that was no excuse for Naruto to let Kakashi disappear from his life.

Naruto sighed and turned to tell the others he was going to pack but found himself alone. Looking at his watch realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late. Very late. Naruto rushed home throwing things into his pack. As he reached for his nightcap he stopped to look at two very important pictures. One was of him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. It had been taken shortly after he had just become their sensei. The other was of him, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai after they had all finally passed their ANBU testing. Looking at the two of them it seemed to Naruto that the second picture should have Kakashi in it.

Even though he rushed Naruto did in fact show up a few minutes late. Each had dressed in their ANBU uniform with their masks on. Sasuke's was red and black with the sharigan painted as a third eye. Sai's was a cat shaped mask with black and white swirls. Sakura's was white with cherry blossoms painted across it flowing from the right temple to the left cheek. Naruto's own mask was a red and orange fox shaped mask. The masks and ANBU uniforms would come off the closer they got to cloud.

"Your late Dobe" was the only thing Sasuke said before he started going through each pack double-checking everything.

"Only by a few minutes teme, it's not like I'm as late as Kakashi would be." He grinned as he spoke. While they wore their masks they were nameless and would normally go by code names. This time the code names were unnecessary.

Sasuke's only answer was a slight snort of disgust.

Soon Sasuke was done checking all of the packs and the four put them on. Turning towards the woods they leaped up into the trees, taking a steady but fast pace.

"When was the last time any of you saw him?" Sakura asked her teammates. For her it had been the last time he came home from a mission over six months ago. Of course it had been when she was treating him, but she had been avoided him for a reason. To her now the reason seemed silly.

"I saw him just before he left. Hatake-san and I had tea the morning he left." Sai responded getting start out of the other teammates, "Hatake-san and I have tea often."

The other shared glances of embarrassment. They had trained with Kakashi, they had been on the same team, they had been his friends, and it was Sai who saw him the most.

"It's been a while for me," Naruto admitted in an embarrassed tone, "Why do you have tea with him so often?"

"Hatake-san is teaching me about emotions." Sai gave a shrug, "Hatake-san seemed lonely and I needed a teacher. It works well."

The stoic copy-nine was teaching Sai about emotions? The guy who couldn't even express himself was teaching another? The other three fell quite for the rest of the day each vowing to try and spend more time with their ex sensei, even Sasuke. Guilt was a wonderful motivator.

When they stopped for the night in a small clearing the boys went to work falling to a pattern that showed they worked together often. Naruto set up the tents with Sai's help while Sasuke went about collecting wood for the fire, fresh water and then setting up the fire. Sakura just sat and watched. It was a rarity to see the three of them working so peacefully together without a fight starting.

When the boys had finished and the fire was going Naruto turned to look at her with a slight surprise on his face when habit had kicked in he had forgotten she was here, "Next time do mind if I help? I like to pull my own weight." She grinned at them bring a chuckle from Naruto.

Sasuke had just gotten the pot filled with water as he put it on the fire, "Would you like to cook? I normally do but I wouldn't mind if you cooked." He glanced at Naruto, "As long as you don't let Naruto help. Last time he did the whole team got sick"

Naruto sat down with a pout, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was. We had to cancel the mission." Sai sat down next to him. It just caused Naruto to pout harder causing laughter to escape from the other three. Naruto loved it when his best friends got along, it was just a shame they only did so when ganging up on him.

Sakura took the food away from Sasuke smiling at him, "Sure I'll cook at least I'm doing something then and not being a dead weight." This brought a look from the other three that clearly stated they did not think of her as a dead weight.

"Sakura-chan you're not a dead weight." Naruto moved himself over to next to her, "There is no other medic ninja that I would want on this mission then you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a quick hug. He knew anything more and she would send him flying, but his attention and the others nods in agreement brought a pleasured flush to her face. It was nice to be wanted, "Thank you"

She finished cooking and served the boys each a bowl of soup and then herself. After eating she sat back and looked up the stars, "I think I've missed this. It's just not the same in the hospital. There's still the excitement but the environment is so different. And when I do get to go out with my team, it's always a short mission that lasts about a day. "

Naruto laid down next to her, glancing up at her and then to the stars, "Yeah, there's nothing quite like being outside, in the middle of the woods at night. But I hear teaching really suits you. And besides I like the Idea of you not being in danger every day."

He lift up his hand to stop her out burst of anger, but it was Sasuke who continued on for Naruto, coming to sit on the other side of her, "We know you are more than strong enough to handle yourself."

Sai looked up from where he was cleaning out the bowls, "But Sakura, you are…precious I think the term is, to us." He gave her one of his rare true smiles," You may not like it, but Naruto and Bastard worry about you greatly. We trust you to take care of yourself and we know you can, but worry none the same."

Sakura blinked at Sai, and then at the other two. This was the most emotional she had ever seen her boys. No not boys, men. Looking about them she realized that the boys she knew so long ago had grown into men. Men who loved her like family. They were strongly protective of her. It was plain in their faces. With a start she realized she felt the same.

They were _her_ boys.

What Sasuke and Naruto couldn't say, Sai had easily summed up for them also in the process expressing how he felt. She knew she felt the same way. She had experienced so many things with them. She had been the one to help Naruto through his broken heart when things with Hinata didn't work out. She had been there when Sai had first felt true joy, when he first felt truly accepted by her and Naruto. She had seen Sasuke come back from Orochimaru nearly 10 years ago.

It seemed as if only yesterday she had been lecturing Naruto on how to eat properly before he and Sasuke took the Jounin exams. It had been just last week that the four of them had gotten smashed at her place, which they did at least once a week given they were all home.

How had she missed this? Logically she had known they were all growing older but emotional she still saw them as the little boys she first met, until this moment. She saw them as men. How had she missed realizing they had grown up? How had she missed her boys becoming men?

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the temple, "Sakura-chan we will always be your boys."

She had said that last out loud? Oops.

"No matter how old we get. Or where we go" Naruto finished.

She favored them with one of her true smiles. Over the years she had learned to hide behind a fake smile like Sai though she was better at it. It was rare to see her sunny smile. It had been said to make the snow melt it was so grand but she thought that was all baloney. They each returned her smile with a genuine one of their own, another rarity.

"He's right you know. Naruto will always be a little boy." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who frowned.

"Bastard is right. He's still has a very small penis." Sai help up his hand indicating the size of Naruto's penis with his forefinger and thumb. Laughter came from all, including Naruto though it still upset him had gotten used to Sai's jokes.

"You know Sai if I didn't know better I think you were fixated on my Penis." He grinned at him, but pulled his arm from around Sakura giving her a smile.

She knew he meant it. He was right; they would always be her boys. A part of her would always see them as the young little boys she once knew but at least now she could also see the great men they had become. She smiled to herself as the bantering between the three grew a bit more heated and violent as the joking went on. Ignoring the fight that had just broken out between Sai and Sasuke, with Sasuke trying to strangle Sai with Naruto trying to pull Sasuke off, she laid back in the grass looking up at the stars her mind wander off.

Kakashi had always been distant from them. It was hard to avoid with the way he kept so many mysteries about himself. None of them even knew what he truly looked like. He always had that mask on. He never shared his feels or his point of view on anything. Even though they had heard the story of how he had gotten his sharigan they had not heard it from but from others. They really knew nothing about him.

All they knew was that he valued his comrades greatly and that he like those smut books. Also that he had been a good and terrible teacher. They had been his only students to ever pass his test. They had been closer to him than even many of his friends. At least that was what they had thought. Many of the village women thought his mysterious ways was something to fawn over. Many a times at the public baths Sakura had overheard conversations about him it had been embarrassing at first but there were too many stories and her interest was perked. It seems no one knew more than they already did, which was to say nothing about him. Sakura had to admit that she had found that about him attractive, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

The thing she had even a harder time admitting to herself was that she had like his hard toned body. Having sat on his back while he was training had given her, her first glimpse of the hard muscles under the jacket and then having been his doctor gave her an even better view. He truly had the body of a god. Just thinking about it gave her slight blush. She was grateful the boys were too consumed with their fight to notice.

A few months ago she had ended up spending a lot of time with him. He had come in terribly injured and she had been the one to care for him. She ended up having to hunt him down a few times after he escaped from the hospital before he was ready to be released. That had taken her to his apartment where she got a very nice view of him in his pajama bottoms. She escorted him back to the hospital to the hands of the physical therapist after she checked him over to make sure he hadn't hurt himself during his escaped. Later that day she found herself having a small fantasy about him which she crushed before it had gotten too far. He was her sensei! It just wasn't done. It wasn't their age difference that actually tended to happen a lot in the life of a shinobi. Love was hard to find and you took it where you could find it. Shinobi never knew where they would die, never knew what mission they wouldn't come back from so they tended to try and make the best out of everything. So she found his body hot….okay over the top and please take me now type hot but that was just his body and she was a bigger person than that. The next time she saw him she realized she still couldn't stop thinking of his well-toned and firm chest that she had worked on. So she did the only think she could.

She avoided him. Except for when she had to see him at the hospital, there was no way to get around that. She only did it to give her raging hormones a break.

Not like that was very hard it seemed to her that he had already been avoiding his former students. So she really only ever saw him when he was in the hospital. She was supposed to be his friend and here she was avoiding him. Well that was going to stop the moment they came back with him. She had utter faith that the four of them could bring him back. She reached into her pouch to pull out the little bottle and note Tsunade had given her, but before she even had it half way out she shoved it back in.

No, she wasn't even going to think of it. They _would_ rescue him. There was no other option for her. Sighing she got up, not even glancing at the fight she made her way to her own tent but before slipping inside she turned around and used the genjutsu that would put the boys to sleep. Then she slipped inside, then out of the clothes, into her nightclothes and cot. As soon as her head hit her pillow she was fast asleep with dreams of Kakashi's god like body.

Hey a girl can dream right?

The next morning when Naruto awoke as he tried to sit up he realized that he was slightly pinned down. Rubbing his eyes clear he tried to remember what happened last night. He blinked down looking at Sasuke who was using his stomach as a pillow.

Blink. _Huh?_

Sasuke was snuggling up against him. He rubbed his eyes trying to chase away the dream but when he opened his eyes again Sasuke was still there. Looking around Naruto saw Sai lying on the other side with Sasuke's hand still wrapped around his neck.

Oh that's right Sasuke had been trying to kill Sai last night.

They must have fallen asleep when exhaustion had caught up. How the hell did all three of them fall asleep in the middle of a fight? He looked back at Sasuke and Sai and couldn't help of thinking how cute the two looked with a slight flush to his cheeks. Blink, had he really just thought that?

He suddenly jumped up waking both Sai and Sasuke, "What the hell are you doing sleeping on me?" he roared at the two.

Sasuke crumpled back to the ground with a pang of regret. What was he regretting? He really, really wasn't a morning person but at Naruto's words had his eyes flew open, had he really been sleep on the Dobe? His eyes locked with Sai who was only a little less than a body width away. What the hell? He had been sleeping with Sai and Naruto? He frowned at Sai giving him one of his more deadly death glares. "What are you babbling about Naruto?"

"You, Bastard fell asleep on me. And you as well Asshole." He sniffed using the nicknames they had given each other. "You both probably molested me in my sleep."

Strangely both Sai and Sasuke blushed a bit, and then expectedly got angry. Both stood up stiffly. Now there was only anger in their eyes. Naruto gulped and stepped back. But Sakura came to the rescue, "Oh knock it off. I put you all to sleep before I went to bed last night. You must have fallen over exactly where you where last night."

Three eyes turned to look at her blinking. She was already dressed and ready to go. She even started to take down her tent, "Well don't just stand there blinking at me, it's time to go."

Grumbling Sai and Sasuke went to help her immediately knowing if they did not they would probably meet her fist. Having been victims of those, world known fists before, they tended to hop when she said to. Naruto, either not as smart or not caring stood there for a few minutes before piping up, "What about breakfast?"

"We are going to eat it on the road. We don't have any time to waist." Sakura looked up from her pack, "Well hurry up Naruto, we will leave you behind. How long do you want Kakashi to sit in that prison?"

Sighing Naruto went to work, though as if spurred by her words it turned out Naruto was the first one done. In short order camp was broken and it was made to look like they had never been there before. Soon they were back in the trees eating a bit of bread, cheese and dried meat.

The three raced through the trees, not wasting breath on conversation today. Sakura's words of Kakashi seemed to push all four of them on faster today. They didn't even stop for lunch, and surprisingly Naruto didn't say a word about skimping a meal. It wasn't until they made camp for the night that they allowed themselves to speak.

Camp was set up pretty much the same way it had the night before, the boys doing the prep work and Sakura tended to the food. After they had finished their meal they all sat down, Sasuke had pulled out his scroll and was studying the map.

After a few moments Sasuke spoke up, "Alright we've actually made great progress today. We will reach Cloud tomorrow around noon if we keep up the pace we put today. We need to start planning on how we are going to rescue Kakashi. We have the layout of the prison. I expect you all to have memorized it by now."

Everyone nodded even Naruto. It was something he had to learn. On a mission you can't carry around a map in life or death situation and knowing where your going was important.

"Good, but that doesn't tell us which cell he's in or how many guards there are. I think once we get close we should scout out the area. Sai and Sakura should head to the prison to see if you can get an idea of where Kakashi is located and how many guards are inside the prison. Naruto and I will focus on the guards outside the prison an escape route out of here. This is a simple recon don't get caught. Any questions?" three heads shook no, "Good, then I think we should turn in and get an early start tomorrow."

Sai doused the fire and Naruto cleaned up the leftovers of the meal while Sasuke study the map for a bit longer then all three turned to bed. Sakura once again sat in wonder, amazed that just this morning and last night the three had been at each other's throats and here they were taking orders like it was nothing from one another. They worked together flawlessly. A strange kind of sadness griped her for a moment. A sadness with jealously in it. The three of them fit into each other perfectly when they weren't trying to kill each other and though they loved her, she was a bit of an outsider to this. She quickly over came her sadness of being left out when Naruto came over and squeezed her shoulder with a smile on his face. It was time to turn in.

After she had lain down Sakura realized that Sasuke had paired them up perfectly. With her skill in controlling her chakra and Sai's ability with ink it made sense to send them to the prison to scout it out. She could hide her and Sai perfectly and Sai could use his small ink birds to scout around. Not to mention if they got a chance to see Kakashi she could analyze his health to see if he could be moved. It would have been hard to for the Kyuubi container to hide his chakra let along Kyuubi, so why bother? With Sasuke's eyes it would be better if he observed from afar. Sasuke had always been clever she just didn't realize he had been this good with strategies. She also realized that he had given her a dangerous job without hesitating. None of them tried to talk her into staying behind. They had trusted her without hesitation. She was a part of the group, she just fit in differently then she had expected. She promised herself she wouldn't let them down.

The next morning when she had woken the others were already up and starting to break camp. Without saying a word she started to help. In a few minutes camp was broken and they were on their way, once more eating on the run.

They set a slightly faster pace than yesterday and it was just before noon that they saw the first since of the cloud village.


	3. Chapter 2

They had finally reached Cloud.

Naruto was sent out to seek a place where they could make camp without being seen. There was a good chance they wouldn't be able to make their move until tomorrow after they got all their information today. It wasn't to long before Naruto cane back.

"There's a small cave off of a game trail not to far from here. It looks like it hasn't been used in years and it should barely fit five of us."

The three followed Naruto to his cave. It was indeed small. The cave opening was short but long. It was more like someone had come along and took a spoon full out of the side of the rock face. If it weren't for the two trees that nearly blocked the entrance the cave would have been too visible.

The four of them made a rough camp, basically just pilling their stuff inside the so-called cave. They each took turns to changed into a different set of clothing, something someone from this village would be wearing, each taking off anything that tied them to Konoha even their forehead protectors.

Sakura wore a pair of jeans with a black short-sleeved shirt for a top. She took the time to pull her bubble gum pink hair into a ponytail. She wore the standard sandals that all from the villages did. On top she pulled on a dark blue jacket.

Sasuke wore his standard, black pants with a blank tank top with a black jacket pulled over. As always he looked devilishly handsome.

Sai had on a pair of dark jeans with a dark brown long sleeved shirt. He didn't bother with a jacket and wore his normal boots.

Naruto had been the suspiring one, he normally tried to get away with a bit of orange in his outfit but today he wore identical clothing to Sasuke's. He actually looked pretty good. Sakura had gone over and tugged on Naruto's jacket with a chuckle.

"You actually look good Naruto, you should dress like this more often."

He rubbed the back of his head laughing lightly with a slight blush, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Alright, its about noon now I expect you all back just before sundown. If you're late I will assume that something has happened and you have joined Kakashi in his cell. Don't let that happen." Sasuke let his eyes glance over the other three, "Good luck."

Naruto and Sasuke took off in the trees next to one another as Sai turned towards her, "Are you ready Sakura?"

After her nod the two of them headed towards the town. Upon nearing the town, Sakura slip her arm around Sai's. They had done this a few times before and thought it best if they looked like a couple. Sai's acting ability was unmatched. He smiled his fake smile down at her and pulled her closer. Sai had been one of those like Kakashi and Sasuke, their personal space was their own. It was strange that he could easily break his own rules of physical contact with out a problem. Sasuke always had problem doing so, even if it was an act. They had no trouble passing the guards at the gates.

Sometimes it unnerved her how well Sai could act but he was always the gentleman and never took advantage of the situation. Sakura was sure Naruto would have done so. By acting the timid girlfriend most people over looked her. The two of them walked towards the Raikage's tower, which they knew, had the prison underneath.

As soon as they neared it, they tucked themselves into an empty alleyway. Sai took out his brush and ink and then proceeded to create a small army of ink creatures to explore the place. This was Sai's greatest ability. His ink creatures could be his eyes and ears. Though it required nearly his full attention. Since they were so small most people never noticed them. They kept up towards the ceiling giving Sai a bird's eye view of the surrounding area.

After he was done creating the two slipped out and found a restraint near by to sit at. It didn't take long before they where seated. As soon as the waiter came by Sakura order food for them while Sai focused on his creatures.

When the food came it was only Sakura who ate and she did so at a slow place all the while talking trying to make it look like they were having a conversation. Well a conversation that she was holding and he was trying to ignore. If anyone were watching them it would look like Sakura was the kind of girl to babble. The kind of girlfriend where when she calls you, you pick up the phone and leave it off the hook for an hour before you start to listen in. Because the first hour is her just gossiping. Sai had schooled his face to a bored expression through out the entire time.

About half through the meal Sai spoke up cutting off Sakura current line of babble, "They have rather light security on the ground floors, getting in will be easy but getting down will be a bit harder. I've found which cell Kakashi's in."

Sakura eyes flew up from her plate at that. He hadn't been planning on sending his creatures into the prison.

"I found an opportunity to send them down with out being caught," he said to her unspoken question, "I need to sit an watch for a while to get down the scheduling of the guards. Do you mind if we wait here?"

As Sakura shook her head Sai started to eat his meal. It seemed more as if he was eating out of habit, not caring what food was in front of him. As far as he cared it could have been a mud pie. But before he could get completely distracted again Sakura asked, "How does he look?"

Sai paused with the chopsticks half way to his mouth, "I am not a medic, but I would say injured."

It was going to be a long afternoon. After both had finished their meal Sakura order them coffee and pie trying to drag out their time there with out bring to much attention to them. Sai wasn't much of the conversationalist to begin with and now he was keeping all of his attention on his creatures. After Sakura tired herself out with babbling about nothing she sat for a while letting her mind drift to a certain silver-haired man.

Sasuke's return was when Kakashi had first started to drift away. At that point he had still being the captain of team 7 with Yamato filling when he couldn't go but as time went on it started to become clear that he wasn't coming back. He was always being assigned to different missions and they had been told to go on with out him.

After a while he had just stopped showing up. No one had said anything; team 7 had just let him disappear out of their lives. Sakura had tried to seek him out a few times after that had happened but her training and duty to Konoha had kept her from really keeping in contact with him. It was a lame excuse and she knew it but that was what had truly happened. She sighed and really let her mind drift trying to take it away from her depressing thoughts, but it kept coming back to Kakashi.

Kakashi and his gorges body. What would his hair feel like if she ran her fingers through it? Would it be hard like it looked or would it be soft as down feathers like Naruto's? She found herself trying to figure out what he looked like under his mask. With _that_ body he must at least looks somewhat good. It would be a great shame if he had fish lips or beaver teeth.

Sai reached across the table and gave her a light shake snapping her out of her daydream with a blush, "Sakura are you alright? I've been trying to tell you its time to leave." Sai raised his brow at her blush but didn't comment on it as the two of them rose and paid their tab.

Sasuke and Naruto had made it back to camp a few hours ago. Their recon had proven useful. They had found a good escape route from the tower. While they waited for the others to return the two had set up camp and Sasuke had sat down to cook dinner. His mind was nowhere near what he was cooking.

He was watching Naruto out of the corner of his eyes as Naruto was off slightly working out. Since Naruto' first growth spurt around the age of 15, Naruto hadn't grown much. Actually he still looked like he was 18. It was like he hadn't aged a day. Though he had lost all of his baby fat and years of training had left him with a well-toned body. Sasuke eyed him with a look of appreciation. He looked good.

Just then Naruto stopped and pulled off his shirts so that he was standing in nothing but his pants. Sasuke gulped and looked back to the food, fighting the flush on his face. He had not just been starting at Naruto. Sasuke fought the slight blush that had creped onto his face.

He like girls.

He knew he did. He had first hand experience. He hadn't just been starting at Naruto and wondering what it would be like. He hadn't.

Sasuke closed his eyes and willed forth the void. He imagined a little flame and fed all his emotion to it allowing the void of emotionless take him over. He had many years of practice. His father had been the one to teach him, this void and flame. He had told him this was best for fighting because if you let emotions take you over in a fight you would die, but Sasuke had found it worked well for regular life as well. Life was easier for him to deal with this way. It allowed him to view the world with total indifference. At least in appearance. This way people left him alone. He had just won complete control over his weirdly; sickly acting mind and body when Sai and Sakura showed up.

They greeted Naruto then the three of them came over to the fire. Much to Sasuke's chagrin Naruto came over and set next to him. Topless still. His chest glistened, beaded with droplets of sweat. Sasuke looked away from Naruto, fixing his eyes on Sai with his normal glare. He was grateful that he didn't blush this time around. Why on earth would he be blushing over Naruto? It made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. He glance to Sakura then back to Sai, "What did you find out?"

Sai pulled out the map of the prison and marked where they guards were, "They are actually holding pretty light security. This is going to be easier then I thought."

He handed the map to Sasuke with a raise of his brow; he had notice the man acting a bit odd. Sasuke just frowned at him as he took the map. They had one guard at the doorway into the tower and two sets of guards for the stairways down into the prison but no guards actually in the prison. The guards on the stairways stood two at the top and two at the bottom. Sai had marked that the guard's shifts were in fours, so each shift lasted 6 hours.

Sai was right. This was way to light, "I don't like this, It might be a trap."

"They my just not are expecting us." Sakura pointed out, "They don't have to worry about keeping him in since he is probably drugged and if they don't know about our spies, why would they be expecting us to come get him? Knowing Tsunade she probably didn't ask them straight out but did so in an off hand manner of just saying he was missing. They must think we don't know where he is and are not expecting us to come after him yet."

Sasuke leaned back. Sakura was right, but still it felt like something was not quite right. "You right Sakura, but I can't shake the feeling something is wrong."

"I feel it too". Naruto piped up, the three settling their eyes on him, "I don't know what it is, but this feels too easy."

Sai just shrugged, Sakura shook her head speaking up, "But that just a feeling, I know both of you have good gut instincts but I say we forge on before they decide to up the security. This might be our only chance."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. She was right; it's now or never. He didn't even want to think about what if they failed, "Alright here's what we are going to do."

The next morning, once more in their ANBU clothing with no signs that they came from Konoha, the four sneaked back the gate as the guards switched shifts. When the switch happened the four slipped inside unnoticed. The gate guards switch one hour before the Tower guards did. This gave them plenty of time to make their way to the tower.

Darting through the morning mist the four made their way through the town, staying hidden in the alleyways and shadows of buildings. Once they got into position they had to wait 45 minutes before the next guards were due. Just before after the fresh guards got there they took out the new guards to the back entrance to the tower. They careful tied up the guards hiding them in a near by tree. They didn't have very long before those guards would be missed. The four slipped inside following Sai as he lead them to where the next set of guards were.

Sneaking around the corner Sasuke darted out with Naruto knocking out the two guards at the top of the stairs before they could make a sound. They tied them up and dragged them over to a maintenance closet and careful locked the door behind them. Sakura then used a genjutsu to make the maintenance closet look like part of the hallway.

Sakura was the first down the stairway, her foot steps not making a sound as she sneaked up behind the two guards on the bottom of the stairs. Luck was with them today, they were both facing away from her squatting, playing dice together. She reached out, grabbing a head in each hand, smashing the skulls together with a loud crack and squish.

Oops, she hadn't meant to do that so hard. Naruto and Sai were down next to her, reaching for the two corpses. She cleaned here hands off on there shirts before they dragged the dead men into a cell near by. Sasuke picked up the lantern that they had and handed it over to Naruto. Sai then took the lead, directing them farther and deeper into the dark recesses of the prison.

He had no idea how long he had been down there. In a cell where no light came in it was hard to keep track of the days passing. It could have been days or it could have been months. The only time the darkness was broken up by light was when they came to get him for torture. In a strange way he looked forward to those times. It was during than that he was allowed to see her, it was during then that he remember why he came in the first place.

They had made sure she was present every time he was tortured and vice a versa. At first the torturing had a purposes, now they had stopped asking questions. They just tortured him. It was when she was being tortured that he almost snapped, almost gave them everything they ever could want. But as if she knew what he was thinking, she would turn to look at him. Her eyes were always strong. Stronger then he felt. He always felt her strength flowing into him, making it so he could hold out.

Recently they had started doing the unthinkable. Something that made his blood run hot and cold at the same time. Something he knew he would kill them for. They started to include rape in her tortures. The first time they had done it, they hadn't included him in her torturing. He had sat in the dark, chained to a wall and listed to her screams as they turned in something else. It was the first time they had put them in the same cell afterwards.

He had been listening to her screams, franticly wondering what was different why hadn't they taken him to watch. He had known they were doing this to get him to break, when suddenly the screams cut off. He had struggled against his chains, the cuffs digging into his skin. What had happened to her? Her screams had started up again but this time they were different. This time pleadings were mixed in. A while later he heard the guards coming towards his cell dragging something…or someone. They where caring one light as they neared he saw that it was woman they carried between.

They dragged her by her arms, her knees touching the ground, her feet dragging out behind them. She made no attempt to struggle. Her silver braid draped over her head, covering her face. The guards just opened the cell door and dumped her to the floor. They didn't even bother trying to chain her up. As soon as the door closed, before they had even left Kakashi started to struggle his mangled form towards her. He himself had been tortured earlier that day. They had broken his feet. Every bone in his feet.

He moved towards her as far as his chains would allow, reaching out to touch her as she started to whimper. Hearing sound like that from her frozen him to the spot. This couldn't be her. She never showed weakness, she had been strong through so much. She had been the one to give him strength when he couldn't go on…what had they done to her?

She weakly tried to pull away from him, pain filled mewing sounds escaping her throat, "Please…don 't…n-no more…. don't t-touch me…" her voice was harsh from screaming. She sounded broken. A sob escaped from his lips before he could stop it.

"Its me…"his voice was barely above a whisper but hearing it she turned towards him and opened her eyes. That flicker of light that was always there was gone. Her eyes looked hallow and empty. She was drugged to the teeth. Both eyes where so dilated he wondered if she could see at all. No one wonder she didn't fight back like she had always done.

"K-Kakashi?" Her voice held a faint flicker hope.

Wonderment filled his heart. How could she still have hope? Just moments before she had sounded so lost…so broken. She reached out for him and he pulled her carefully close. Each inch he moved her brought a gasp of pain. She had been beaten badly. At her touch, he knew, instantly he knew as he held her in his arms.

She turned into his chest and wept. His heart sank into the bottom of his feet. This was it. If they had come back right then, he would have told them everything. There was no way she could survive much more of this. He knew he couldn't.

"No more…I can't take it anymore. Give them what they want. Please."

He was defeated and he knew it. That last flicker of hope he had been holding onto blew out. She cried until she could cry no more. Kakashi just sat there feeling lost, holding her.

How long they sat in silence afterwards he had no idea, but softly at first with each word her voice got stronger, "Kakashi, they're dead. They're all dead. We are going to get out of here and when we do. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them all."

By then end of her small speech her voice held so much heat, so much anger, so much conviction he found himself believing her, He was just as angry as she was. If she didn't kill them, he would. They would all die, right down to the ones who had dragged her back and forth from her cell.

He stared in shock at the darkness around him. Who was this woman he held. She wasn't the girl that he used to know. She wasn't anything like the girl she was all those years ago. She had enough heart and courage for the two of them. Taking a deep breath he promised himself he would never doubt her again. He would hold out as long as she did, no matter what happened. If she could handle what they did to her so could he. Where before he had just a small candle of hope. Now inside him roared a fire.

It had been a similar day to that one except his feet had somewhat healed by now. Today they had stripped him down to his waist and had him whipped. They had even taken his mask and forehead protector. Due to the drugs they were giving him he had absolutely no control over his chakra or his sharingan, which was now full exposed and taunting him. What good was the thing if he couldn't use it?

They had just dropped her off and he had settled her unconscious form in his lap and arms as he leaned against the cold wall of the cell. Though it caused bolts of pain to shoot from his bloody back, the cold felt good on his flaming skin and he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as he could get her. Not to mention the added pressure on his back would hopeful help the wounds clout quicker.

It was then that he heard four sets of soft footsteps. This wasn't like the guards, they didn't try and hide their approach, but these ones did. If he hadn't been spending all his time in the dark he probably wouldn't have heard them approach. The four stopped right in front of his cell, one of them lifted a small light and he could clearly see Naruto's face. Naruto's grin spread across his face. Kakashi groaned softly. Now he was hallucinating and his mind had picked Naruto of all people to hallucinate.

Sakura didn't stop to pear though the bars at Kakashi as he groaned. She quickly went to work of breaking the lock and opening the door so the four of them could slip into the cell. She closed the door behind them, leaving it barely open. She turned around and bumped into Sasuke. What was the matter with him? She took a step around him and gasped slightly.

Kakashi was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. The only clothing he had on was his pants. Whip marks curved around his shoulders and chest from his back. He didn't have his mask. No mask. Her wide eyes took in his face, the gentle curve of his jaw line, the perfectly shaped lips, and his not large, not to small, but perfectly shaped nose. He was devilishly handsome. He looked younger then she expected since he was over thirty.

He licked his lips and opened his eyes expecting his hallucination to go away. One black eye and one red eye looked at them. The affect was striking. For a moment Sakura imagined she saw dark black, broken and bleeding wings on his back, draping around him. This dark angle had fallen to earth. He blinked his voice sounded harsh as if they had been unused except to scream in a while, "Sakura?"

She blinked and took another step forward. She hadn't even looked at the woman yet who lay in Kakashi's arms. Upon seeing her she froze once more. Long silver hair was pulled back into a braid that clearly went down past her waist. Silvery bangs hung down around her eyes. She had full pouty rose bud lips, a perfectly curved jaw line. Her ears were small and dainty. She was the most beautiful woman Sakura had ever set her eyes on. A familiarity tugged at Sakura's mind, but she was too over whelmed to notice. She was wearing what looked like to be almost a burlap sack for a dress, it was tattered and torn, her legs and arms were soak with her own blood. Sakura took another step forward and that seemed to unfaze the others, but it was Naruto's reaction that surprised them the most.

Kneeling next to Kakashi and the woman, he started to reach out for as he whispered her name, "Rukia…"


	4. Chapter 3

Kakashi eyes where piercing into Naruto's side as Naruto started to ask, "What is she….why is she..?"

Naruto carefully took the woman from Kakashi who grunted with pain but never took his eyes off of the woman and Naruto. He lifted his arm slightly as if to try and take her back from Naruto, a slight frown creasing his brows.

Sakura knelt next to Kakashi moments after Naruto did. As soon as the woman was in Naruto's hands she grabbed Kakashi's face and turned it towards her emitting a gasp of pain from him. He dropped his arms as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head but when she pushed her chakra into him, his eyes snapped back and locked onto her eyes. He whispered, "You're real."

"Just hold on Kakashi, we'll get you out of here in a minute." She closed her eyes, carefully using her chakra to close his open wounds on his back but she left the rest of his injuries alone they had no time for anything else.

She stood up and turned towards Sai and Sasuke, "Okay he can be moved now but be careful."

Sasuke leaned over and picked up Kakashi, pulling him over his shoulder. Surprise crossed Sasuke's face before it quickly melted away. Kakashi seemed so much smaller then he remembered. Kakashi let out a little yelp of pain before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he went limp in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke turned to leave but stopped.

A grunt of pain sounded from Naruto. He had done the same as Sasuke and had the woman over his shoulder and had started to head out the door. What stopped him was that she had dug her hands into his back. Sakura could see blood had soaked through Naruto's jacket and was dripping down from where her fingers where twisted into Naruto's back. The woman growled. It was a deep rumbling sound much like you'd hear from a dog or a wolf. It echoed in the tiny cell. Naruto held still but he lifted his voice, turning his head towards her, speaking into her side.

"Rukia?" he paused waiting for a response, "Rukia?…Cheza. It's all right. It's Naruto. I've come to get Rukia out here."

At the name of Cheza the woman lifted her head, her braid falling to one side. Three gasp echoed through the cell. She had they eyes of wolf. As soon as Naruto stopped talking the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on Naruto's shoulder her hands falling away from his bleeding back.

Naruto shifted her until he was comfortable once more and said over his shoulder, "Let's go. We're running out of time. Sai take the front, I'll go next then Sasuke and Sakura, you be our rearguard."

Sai quickly slipped out the door into the hallway with the others following behind in a line. Sai carefully retraced their steps, they made it out of the tower without a hitch. Once outside the four took the rooftops running at their top speeds. This was where they could be easily caught. This time Sasuke lead the way to a spot they had noticed yesterday to make their escape. Darting from rooftop to rooftop they soon came upon that place in the wall where they had no guards. Up and over the wall they went without a hitch. Slipping into the forest near by they head straight for camp, not noticing they were being watched.

Not far from where team 7 disappeared over the wall stood the Raikage and another. The Raikage wore his normal kage uniform, the boy next to him was dressed all in black and wore a black cloak. He had the hood pulled all the way up. Raikage waited a few minutes after they disappeared before speaking, "Follow them. They will wait until tomorrow morning to leave. Don't get caught."

The boy nodded his head once before taking off after them.

Upon reaching the camp Sasuke and Naruto laid down their burdens and stepped out of the way to let Sakura take over. Both Kakashi and the woman had stayed unconscious during the escape. She started to reach for the woman when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Tend to Kakashi. I know it sounds cruel but Rukia heals better then I do. Kakashi life is in more danger then hers is." Sakura took Naruto at his words and didn't even look over the beautiful woman. She leaned over Kakashi, placing her hands upon his chest closing her eyes.

The other two men stepped up to Naruto identical frowns on their faces but it was Sai who spoke up, "you know this woman?"

Naruto sighed running his fingers through his hair before going about making a fire glancing at the other two men,

"Yeah I do. Help me set up camp and then I'll tell you what I know."

The other two quickly stepped up to help. In no time the three sat around the fire. Once they had the fir going they had moved Rukia and Kakashi closer to the fire. Also this way while Sakura worked she could listen in.

Naruto glanced at his friends and shrugged, "It is pretty simple. Ero Sennin takes me to train with her. I don't know a whole lot about her besides the fact that her name is Rukia. Like Jiraiya she's kind of a hermit. She kind of reminds me of Kakashi. She normally is always wearing a mask over her face. I've seen her face before, "A slight flush crept over his face but he went on," but she usually always has that thing on. I have no idea why she was in there and I wasn't about to leave her there." Naruto shrugged, "She's saved my life before."

Sasuke had started to warm up soup over the fire his normal frown graced his face, "When did you first start training with her?"

"The year you left. When I went to train with him for 2 years, that was the first thing Ero Sennin did. He took me to her."

"Why would he do that?"

Naruto shift uncomfortable for a moment, "Well I guess you will figure it out anyway. She's a jinchuuriki like me, though her control is way beyond mine. Ero Sennin took me to her to learn control. He said that she was the strongest jinchuuriki he had ever met."

"So that's with the eyes." Sai put in.

Naruto raised his brow, "Eh?"

"When she dug her hands into your back she looked up at us with wolf eyes. How is your back?" Sai started to reach for his med kit. Naruto had been bleeding kind badly.

"Oh yeah." Naruto shifted and winced then preceded to take of his shirt, "I'd forgotten about it." he turned his back to Sai. He had 5 deep claw marks on his back, "And those weren't her fingers. Rukia can take on aspects of her Bijuu."

Sai proceeded to clean and wrap Naruto's lower back. They had found that Naruto healed quickly, so why bother the Medic and have him or her waste chakra on healing Naruto when he would heal it himself in a few hours anyway. As long as it wasn't life threatening and they had a safe place to rest.

"Are you saying the woman can take on the form of the demon inside her?" Sai asked.

"The woman's name is Rukia, Sai." He sounded a bit angry, "And yes Rukia can take Cheza's form and she can in a couple of different ways."

"Cheza?" Sasuke handed both Naruto and Sai a bowl of soup as he asked. He kept one eye on Sakura waiting for her to finish knowing she would need to eat right away.

"Mh. The Bijuu is called Cheza, the wolf demon." Naruto spoke around the spoon in his mouth, "Rukia's seal is very different from mine. Cheza plays a much more active roll in Rukia's life."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura looked up from Kakashi. She started to stand up but stumbled. Luckily Sasuke was expecting this and caught her, helping her to a place to sit right next to the fire. He handed her a bowl of soup, "Well I've got his condition stable. He's been drugged up and for a long period of time and it's making it difficult to heal him but I think he will be ready to move out come morning. There's going to be some bad scarring on his back." She shook her head, "They had been torturing him. Daily." Her voice held an edge of deep hatred and anger. Shaking her head again she applied herself to the soup like she hadn't eaten in days, "But what did you mean by an active roll?"

Naruto sighed, "Well her seal is different from mine. Mine allows some of Kyuubi's chakra to leak into my system, as you all know. But that's about it. Sometimes I can hear his voice but nothing else. Rukia and Cheza…they have a full sense of sharing. I'm not sure how to describe it. Rukia says she has all of Cheza's memories, she experiences all of Cheza's feelings as well." He shrugged, "I don't really know. I just know that when Rukia has been knocked unconscious or been hurt badly enough Cheza steps in and takes control of Rukia. Like you saw earlier, it's normally a lot more violent. Cheza has a bad habit of attacking before asking questions." Naruto shivered looking into his bowl, "I don't know how she can live that way. The idea that Kyuubi could take control of my body whenever he wanted to…I don't know. Rukia says Cheza is unlike any other demon. Says she trust her."

He looked up at the others then over at the woman they were talking about, then over at Kakashi. "You know they kind of look alike…its weird looking at them with out their masks on, it's like I'm seeing them both naked."

He turned to look back at the others who were giving him a weird look, "Maybe before we reach Konoha we can stop and get them something to cover their faces with?"

Sakura reached out and helped herself to another bowl of soup, "Your right it is kind of weird."

"She's beautiful." Sasuke's voice was soft as he looked over at her. Naruto glanced at him sharply. He had never heard that tone in Sasuke's voice before.

Sai had stood up and was looking down at the two of them. "Naruto-kun is right. They do look a lot alike."

That got everyone up and looking down at the two. The bruises on Rukia's face had already completely healed. Leaving her face clean and easy to compare to Kakashi's. They didn't just look alike, they look identical. There were only a few differences between the two. One being obviously Kakashi was a guy and Rukia a woman. Kakashi had his sharigan eye. And Rukia was shorter and looked younger. Kakashi looked to be in his twenties while Rukia looked to be 18. They had the same color hair, same color skin, same face shape, hell their bodies were even they same type of rugged lithe frame. It was like looking at two fallen angels. The light from the fire made their silver hair glow softly. Their beauty was almost too much, that like the sun if you looked to long you might damage your eyes.

"That is kind of unnerving how similar they are." Sakura finally spoke up shaking her head. She soon sat down next to Kakashi. "I need to sleep." She laid down, close enough to touch Kakashi incase something happened in the middle of the night. The moment she closed her eyes she was fast a sleep. Naruto shook his head and turned back to the two standing next to him motioning for them to sit down again.

After they had settled the three figured out who would be taking watch when. They quickly went to cleaning up after dinner and when they had finished sat gazing into the fire.

"So that's were you had run off to when you training with Jiraiya." Sasuke's smirk and voice did not quite match. It almost sound as if Sasuke was jealous. Sasuke jealous of Naruto? Yeah right. Naruto figured he must have been imagining it.

"Wouldn't you if you had her to teach you? But honestly, she is really strong. I think even Jiraiya is a bit afraid of her. He never stuck around after he dropped me off with her. I can't believe she got caught. She's too good for that. Hell, so is Kakashi." Naruto sat and pondered his own words for a while but soon gave up. He knew it would come to him eventually, it always did.

Both Sasuke and Sai were frowning again. This woman really made them do that. It didn't help that both kept trying to steal a glimpse of her whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. Naruto was right; Kakashi _was_ too good to be caught so easily and by Cloud. Something wasn't right. Why had he been there? Why had she been there? Why in the same cell? Too many questions and not enough answers. It didn't help that both men couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably forcing himself to look away and back at Naruto, "Why haven't you said anything about her before?"

"Well, part of the deal to have her train me was that I wasn't ever allowed to talk about her. She is going to be pissed when she wakes up. She makes Sakura's temper seem mild. Hell, she makes Tsunade's temper seem timid."

Naruto truly look afraid. The other men couldn't believe it. Someone had a worse temper then Tsunade? Worse then Sakura's? It seemed impossible to the men but looking at the fear crossing Naruto's face they both shivered. And it had nothing to do with the temperature.

"I figured it would be better for me to tell you about it. It was going to come out now sooner or later." Naruto shrugged already accepting his fate, "There would be no way to help it. She has to come back to Konoha with us."

Naruto looked at his friends as they stared at the woman. He recognized those looks, he himself had once looked at her that way. They were both infatuated with her beauty. He had seen it in others before, those who had quickly lost that look the moment she opened her mouth. She had a harsh personality that made most rabid bears look friendly. He grinned excitedly. He couldn't wait to see how his friends reacted to her. She was, as Jiraiya put it quite the character. Years of being alone and having Chezas personality imposed over her own had given her some really weird personality quirks. He had a feeling that his friends would get along with her. Hopefully they wouldn't freak out after they witnessed her pounding him into the ground. He winced knowing that was exactly what she was going to do once she realized he had spilled the beans about her.

He sighed leaning closer to the fire half closing his lids he studied Sai across from him studying the woman. Sai had leaned forward and had rested his chin on his hand with his elbow resting on his knees. The fire light flicker gave Sai's skin an interesting glow to it. Naruto found himself wondering what it would feel like to nibble down Sai's jaw line to his neck. Naruto quickly jerked back looking up at the ceilings.

Where had these strange thoughts been coming from? They had all been recent, this past month wondering about his best two friends in a light he had never used. Naruto liked women. He had been in love with Sakura for a long time. Actually Rukia had helped cure that, but recently he had started to feel a new…stronger feeling towards his best two friends. He had liked the way Sasuke had watched him this late afternoon. A little too much. He tried to convince himself that it was just the fact that the three of them spent so much time together. But a little voice in the back of his head called him a liar. Shaking himself away from his own thoughts Naruto sought out his bedroll.

As Naruto made for his bedroll Sasuke stood up and went to find his own. Sai had first watch. Sai let his gaze lift from the woman and roam over the other two men. When him and Sakura had come back this late afternoon he had noticed a new tension between the two of them. One that had never been there before.

He remembered the previous morning where he had woken to find himself and Sasuke laying on top of Naruto. Sasuke had still had his hand warped around Sai throat. Naruto had his hand in Sasuke's hair. Bastard had snuggled up tight against the boy. Sai had never seen Bastard so at peace and content. Wisely Sai had decided not to wake the two up and just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Sai who normally shunned extra contact had felt at peace next to them. It was a feeling he was still trying to come to terms with. He had realized a few years ago that he had no longer hated the Bastard, but had come to enjoy their fights.

He could not understand his conflicting emotions anymore then he could understand why Sakura had pink hair. That had been when he had first started seeking Kakashi out. Kakashi understood it even less then he did but just being able to share it with someone who was as clueless as he was seemed to make him more comfortable. Kakashi would sit and listen to him and then would ask question off handedly about his old students. It had been clear to Sai that he missed them.

What Sai couldn't understand was why didn't Kakashi seek them out? Sai had thought that was what you did when you missed someone. Wasn't that what Naruto and Sakura did with Bastard? Emotions were just to confusing for him. Sighing Sai turned to keep watch telling his mind to shut the hell up and leave him alone. Surprising that seemed to work. Sai's watch ended with out anymore troubling thoughts.

Naruto yawned and stretched, he had gotten the last shift and it was just about time to wake up the others. It had been a slow night. Naruto turned around to see Kakashi sitting up. Hurrying over to his side Naruto took time to scoop up a bit of dried meat, cheese and bread that would make up their breakfast, "Sensei, how are you feeling today?"

"Mh." was Kakashi's only response but he took the food out of Naruto's hands and dug into it like a starving man. Sakura sat up at that moment and lifted up her water bottle and held it out for Kakashi

"You need to slow down Kakashi, I know you haven't eaten in a while but we don't want you to get sick from eating to quickly." Kakashi snatched the bottle from her, but slowed down his eating.

Both Naruto and Sakura exchanged worried glances there was something way off about Kakashi. Right then was when Kakashi took a moment to look up at them before going back to his eating, it brought a small gasp from Sakura lips. The look in his eyes wasn't exactly human. They had a wild look to them. An insane look.

After eating and drinking until her water bottle was empty Kakashi looked over at the woman next to him. He leaned over and lovingly pushed hair out of his face. He whispered her name then turned to look back at the two.

"Thank you." His voice was deep and rough, filled with emotion. This wasn't at all like the Kakashi they knew, the calm and collected man they knew. Sakura put her hand on his arm bringing his attention to her.

Sakura sucked in her breath forgetting for a moment what she had been about to say, she was still startled to see how handsome he was but it only lasted a moment before the doctor in her took over, "How are you feeling this morning? We have to leave here right away. Normally I would prefer to give you a bit more treatment but we aren't truly safe this close to Cloud still."

At the mention of cloud, Kakashi growled and glanced over to Rukia, then out side before back at Sakura. She felt herself get lightheaded as she stared into his eyes. There was so much emotion there it was over whelming for her. As if understanding her thoughts Kakashi looked down. He closed his eyes for a few moments then upon opening them again he said, "I am…better. I can travel."

Sakura stared at him for a moment more. What had happen to the man who claimed to be in perfect health even when he had been about to die of blood loss? She blinked away from him and placed her hands on top of the woman next to him. Kakashi quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked Sakura away from her causing Sakura to let out a little yip. He yanked her so hard she fell into him causing him to grunt in pain. She was just about to yell at him when she noticed his eyes weren't on her but on Rukia who was now staring at her with wolf eyes.

Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura much to her embarrassment; he was staring into the wolf eyes. He leaned into her pressing his lips to her temple and whispered, "For your safety never touch her without permission."

He lifted his head eyes still locked with Rukia's he spoke louder, "I won't let you hurt her."

Sakura look at Kakashi, his voice had sounded steady, calm more like himself. But she didn't like the fact that he felt he had to protect her. She could do that herself. She started to frown and open her mouth when Kakashi's arm tightened around her. She looked over to where Naruto was flat up against the cave wall and he shook his head no. She looked over to Rukia. The woman had flipped over onto her feet and was now moving close towards them. She crawled as if she had muscles in places that she shouldn't. That slow crouched crawl that a tiger has as he come upon his prey. Staring into those wolf's eyes as they studied her intently made her want to pull farther into Kakashi's arms.

She suddenly had a strong feeling that if he hadn't done what he had she might not be alive right now. The woman leaned close enough to them that she could have kissed her. Rukia closed her eyes and took in a deep sniff, as if scenting her. She stayed there a few moments savoring the scent. When she opened her eyes, one sapphire blue eye and one emerald green eye looked at her. Rukia pulled back from her and looked up at Kakashi, then over at Naruto. Both men relaxed, Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked over to where Sasuke and Sai sat upon their bedrolls; she hadn't noticed they had been awake.

The woman next to her cleared her throat. It sounded more like a growl, "Mh, sorry about that. Cheza gets a bit upset if someone touches me when I'm sleeping, or when I'm injured, or from behind…lets just say don't touch me at all. Safer that way."

The woman's voice was a deep and sultry, it had a purring edge to it as if she should be promising naughty things to you instead of talking about not touching her. Either from the unexpected voice or the danger she had just faced something inside Sakura snapped and she started to laugh. The full out I'm insane type life. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes and the four men just stared at her like she had truly lost it. Only Rukia seemed to understand and grinned at her sheepishly. Rukia then stood up and stretched full out, it reminded Sakura of a cat. Then Rukia looked down at her and Kakashi. Sakura snapped her mouth shut with loud click of her teeth silencing her laughter.

Rukia had a look in her human eyes that reminded Sakura of an animal. She was wild. Untamed to the purest existent. Rukia might have a woman's body but she had the mind of a hunter. Sakura gulped loudly. Rukia sat back on her heels in front of her and Kakashi with a grin on her face. Her eyes bent in a strangely familiar smile arch, "Aww don't worry I won't eat you."

Strangely that set of Kakashi laughing in much the same way Sakura had just laughed. Oh great they were all going crazy. Sakura sighed leaning back against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi's chest?

Oh right, he was still holding her. She turned her head to look at that still chuckling man who favored her with a smile. She felt her heart stop at the moment. She had never seen such joy in him before. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He shook his head and loosened his arms around her, but he didn't let go. He looked back at Rukia who was still watching them. She seemed to shrug and stand up turning to face the other three, "Please tell me you have something for me to devourer? I haven't eating in days."

Chuckling Naruto led Rukia away from Sakura and Kakashi. He dug out the same thing he had for Kakashi and she went at it the same way Kakashi had at first. Sakura frowned and was bought to say something when she felt Kakashi 's lips touching her temple again, "Don't, she's alright. She spent a lot of chakra healing herself. She has to eat differently then your or I"

As Kakashi pulled away Sakura felt her blush subsiding. She couldn't stop herself when he was that close, but she could went he wasn't touch his soft lips to her temple. He slowly let go of her, letting her only now get out of his lap. He watched her as she got up and then offered him a hand up. She hadn't expected him to not take it but he did. As she helped him up he let out a small gasp of pain. She closed her eyes and started to focus her chakra into hands and into him.

Placing her hands on his chest she started to get ready to give him another set of treatments, but she felt his hands placed on top of her own. Opening her eyes she looked up into his. His eyes were so intense. He chuckled at her, his deep voice rumbling, she could feel it play along his chest. His voice made places in her tighten, "Save your strength."

He lifted a hand playing with a pink lock of her hair then let his fingers trace her jaw line. She felt her heart quicken, what the hell was going on? She licked her lips as he leaned into her until the back of his hand was touching her chest lightly. He started to tip his head down, when suddenly he jerked back his head, his eyes going wide as if he just realized what he had been doing.

He quickly took a few steps back until he hit the cave wall with a grunt. With his eyes wide with shock, fear and something else, he quickly darted out of the cave mouth. As he left that was when Sakura first realized they had been alone for a while. No one had seen Kakashi try to kiss her. He had tried to kiss her…her knees suddenly went weak and she found herself on the floor. Her head snapped up as she heard Naruto yell. Struggling to her feet she darted out the front of the cave mouth concern covering her face but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks, laughing.

Sasuke had Kakashi pinned to the ground with his arm twisted behind his back. Sasuke had even pulled out Kakashi's favorite book. Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke had brought it with him, let alone the joke he was playing. Naruto had joined Sakura in her laughter. The scene was identical to the first day they had ever trained with him except the roles were reversed.

Suddenly Kakashi pushed himself up off the ground flinging Sasuke into the side of the cave mouth like a rage doll. As Sasuke hit the rock face, Kakashi was on him instantly, snarling, growling. Naruto and Sai both started to move towards the two when Rukia just appeared next to Kakashi ripping him off of Sasuke. She smashed him into the rock face this time, pinning him in place with her body even though she was much shorter then him she held him still.

"Calm down…" her voice was a deep growling sound, "take a deep breath, and relax. You knew this would happen. You can control it. I know you can."

Slowly Rukia let go of Kakashi and stepped away from the man. Kakashi had snapped his eyes shut and was breathing hard but he made no move. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side, he was unhurt just in a bit of shock. Sakura helped Sasuke sit up.

After a few moments Kakashi knelt next to them, "Sasuke, I'm sorry…I…" his deep voice trailed off. Sakura looked up at him and concern was etched into his face.

"What is happening to you?" her voice was soft and slightly scared. Kakashi stood up and took a step back and glanced over at Rukia. He took a step towards her, lifting a hand as if pleading but what ever he saw in her made him drop it. He turned and slipped back into the small cave. Rukia shook her head and knelt by Sasuke who blinked sheepishly at her but her words were for Sakura

"It's my fault. It happens when we've spent a lot of time in physical contact. He starts channeling Cheza."

"What? How is that even possible?" Naruto asked having come up next to them with Sai. Rukia turned and looked at him with a shocked face.

"You mean to tell me you don't know? How can you possible have not figured it out by now?"

"Know what?"

She chuckled under her breath, standing she reached up and fingered Naruto's jaw line, " Jiraiya-sama said you where dense. I believe him but I didn't think you where this dense. My name is Hatake Rukia. Kakashi is my twin brother."


	5. Chapter 4

After picking up four jaws off the ground and a promise to explain when they were on the road everyone went about breaking camp. Kakashi now had on the clothing they had brought with them for him. They had known that on the way back they would need to dress as travelers and brought Kakashi his own costume to wear. It was a simple pair of pants with a black long sleeved shirt. They had brought him a simple black eye patch to wear. They hadn't brought him a new mask. They had thought he would still have his, to them it was like a part of his face and not a bit of clothing. Rukia on the other hand had been a bit harder to dress. She had ended up in Sakura's ANUB clothing minus the vest. That had left her in skintight pants and a black fishnet top. She ended up putting on one of Sasuke's black undershirt to wear over the fishnet top. Dressed in black with her silver braid trailing down her back past her bottom, she looked deadly. All she was missing was a few daggers and one could classify her as a lethal weapon. Naruto's solution to this was to stop at the next town they reached to buy her some clothing. They all knew the trip back was going to take much longer since they had to take it at a slower pace.

Kakashi had kept quite the entire time, just going where they told him. As they were about to set out Rukia walked over to Kakashi and looked up at him. She was a bit shorter then Sakura, which put her head below his shoulder. He reached down putting his hand on her cheek. Leaning into his touch she smiled up at him. The others looked on in awe. Kakashi hated physical contact. Touch was taboo in his book. He had a huge personal bubble and an unspoken rule of 'touch me and die'. He was the kind of person who couldn't even stand a handshake and here he was breaking his own rule himself.

"I'm going to tell them. I know you don't like it, but at least this way someone understands and if you get yourself into trouble they can help you out." Rukia said as she reached up towards his face, cupping her fingers along his jaw.

Kakashi had pulled his hand away, frowning down at her. He stared at her for a few minutes then turned and walked away heading down the path. Rukia rolled her eyes as she turned around, "Well it seems he's anxious to get on the road, ya'll ready?"

Shrugging Naruto picked up his pack and started to walk towards Rukia saying over his shoulder, "Sai, Sasuke why don't you two take the front with Kakashi? Sakura and I will watch the rear with Rukia."

The two other men just picked up their packs and rushed to catch up with Kakashi. They knew Naruto would share all the information that he learned from her with them. Either by choice or if they had to pound it out of him.

When Naruto came to stand next to Rukia, Rukia turned towards him fist blazing, punching him into the ground creating a Naruto like carter by her feet. Leaning over she yanked Naruto out of the hole before Sakura could react, "That was for breaking your promise to me."

"So you heard us last night?" Naruto's voice came out a bit strained as he rubbed the large bruise forming on the side of his face.

Coughing, Naruto leaned on his knees, cringing clearly waiting for more. Sakura came over to eye Rukia, she had monster strength like Sakura but Sakura had a feeling that it wasn't chakra induced like hers ways. Rukia patted Naruto on the head, "That's it Kiddo, I can't be too upset, the information may need to come out if we are to be traveling together. And I have a feeling you all will expect me to head back to Konoha with you."

After the three of them had started to walk into the direction Kakashi and the others took Naruto burst out, "You can't be his sister!" A blush creeping on his face.

Rukia raised a silvery brow at him, "And why the hell not?"

"You look younger then him." Sakura put in

"Yeah and so does Naruto."

Sakura blinked at that, looking at Naruto, "What does that have to do with anything."

Rukia rolled her eyes making an exasperated sound, "Haven't you wondered why when all of you got older Naruto seemed to stop aging at the age of 18? The same thing happened to me. Due to way our cells regenerate we don't age. Not like humans anyway. Naruto will probable look like he's 18 until the day he dies. It's the same with all jinchuurikis."

Naruto stared at her blankly, "I've never heard of that before."

"It's only a theory. Most jinchuuriki don't live long enough to test that theory. Besides me Naruto, you are the oldest living jinchuuriki. Most die between the ages of 15 and 20. There have been a few that have lives longer then that but before me the oldest had been 30. It's rare for jinchuurikis to have as much control over their Bijuu and seal as you and I do."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks his voice a near whisper, "What kills them? The seal breaking?" that had almost happened to Naruto once. The seal had gotten weaker but some how Rukia had managed to fix it with Jiraiya and Yamato's help. Though it pained Naruto to know that Yamato had survived through it.

She stopped and turned to look at him, "You know it's the seal. The seal isn't perfect. It can easily be broken. Emotional stress, physical stress both of these can start to break the seal. Most jinchuuriki start to go insane when the seal begins to break, most can't deal with the flood of emotions and memories from their Bijuu. When jinchuuriki snaps the seal breaks, and the Bijuu is caught up in the now insane mind of its jinchuuriki. Then the now insane Bijuu goes on a rampage."

She looked down a haunted look crossing her face, "It is really frightening isn't it Naruto? Living every day, never knowing if today is the day, if today is going to be the day the seal breaks…" her voice dropped off in a whisper as she reached out touching Naruto's cheek trying to give a bit of comfort, "Don't worry. I'm here for you. You know that. No matter what happens."

Naruto took a deep sigh, which was echoed by Rukia. Both their faces held determination and support for each other.

She looked up at them a grin on her face, "Enough about that, lets get back to Kakashi being my twin brother."

Naruto returned to walking with each woman on either side. Shaking his head Naruto's tone was one of unbelieving, "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Neither of you ever said anything about having family!"

Rukia laughed, "I thought you had figured it out. I mean come on! We are identical twins! Yeah our height is different, and our eyes, but beyond that we look alike." She quirked a grin at Naruto, "Oh and the fact that I'm female. I'm pretty sure you'd be pissed right now if I wasn't."

Naruto blushed furiously. Sakura blinked at the two. What had happened between them that would make Naruto turn so red? It wasn't as if she had slept with him.

"Look, there's something important in learning of all this," Rukia began, her tone turning serious, "Let me explain the history so hopefully you will understand the situation better. I'm the fourth person in our family to carry Cheza, the Bijuu that rest inside of me. My mother carried Cheza, as her mother had, as her mother had. My great grandmother had Cheza sealed inside of her as an adult. She and Cheza had made a blood pact. Kind of like the ones you, Sakura, made with slugs and you, Naruto, made with the frogs. But drastically different in the fact that instead of living in another plain, the nin-animals do. Cheza was a demon that lived here on our plain. So Cheza was sealed inside of her instead. Then when she got pregnant she placed a part of a seal upon her unborn child. The seal was made so that when she died Cheza would then be transferred into my grandmother who then did the same to my mother, who then did the same to me. But something unexpected happened. The single child my mother expected was born as twins. Both Kakashi and I both ended up with the half seal. Having the seal placed on twins had unexpected side affects. When we are really close to one another we can feel each other's emotions. When we've spent too much time in physical contact we experience each other's memories through touch. It is as if our minds are permanently linked to one another. We can't block each other out. It was hard for us to deal with as kids so we spent a lot of time apart. I always know where he is and the same for him. Like even now I can feel where he is like a string is attached between us. It is always like that. No matter how far we go. But with distance we don't experience each other's feelings and memories. An example of closely tied we are is my eye. When Kakashi lost his left eye, I went blind in my left eye the same instant. Then we he received the sharingan eye from Obito, I regained my eye site but my eye changed color. Which is why I know have one blue and one green."

"When our mother died, Cheza chose to transfer into me. The bond between us actually got stronger and worse when Cheza joining with me. Having to deal with three sets of emotions, three sets of thoughts running trough your head, not really know which one was your own was to much to handle. I went insane. I was taken away so that I might have the change to regain my sanity. That was 26 years ago and the last time I saw Kakashi. I've have had all these years learning and growing control over myself and Cheza but Kakashi hasn't. We just spend the most time we've even spent in the last 26 years."

"So back there when Kakashi flipped out at Sasuke that was him experiencing either yours or Cheza's emotions?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit angry, not at any of you. Just angry and well like I said Kakashi has a harder time dealing with it then I do."

Rukia stopped and reached out suddenly grabbing Naruto, She pulled him closely burying her face into his neck. She took a deep breath, then another. Letting go of Naruto, she turned towards Sakura who had no time to react as Rukia did the same to her. Rukia buried her face in Sakura's neck, her nose near the back of her neck. She was scenting them. She took a step back. Sakura just stared dumbly at her.

"There. That's better."

Naruto turned to look at Sakura and started to laugh. The look of utter shock on her face was classic. Once his laughter died down he spoke up, "Rukia can be a bit sudden. You'll get used to her."

Rukia cocked a silver eyebrow at Naruto but asked instead, "I have a favor I must ask of you. While I am around with you help Kakashi? I am sure he will not want others to know what is going on. Will you help cover for him and try and help him keep control?"

Rukia's eyes wander to Sakura and locked with hers. It seemed to Sakura as if she was trying to tell her something, but what ever it was she didn't understand.

"Of course well help him." Naruto's replay came quickly with out hesitation.

Rukia grinned at him and slapped him on the back, "Good, cuz I'd hate to have to force you."

She turned to walk down the path. Sakura stood and watched her for a few moments. Rukia didn't walk, she stalked and glided. She moved about the woods effortlessly, silently. The way her eyes automatically glided around her, taking in everything. Her whole posture screamed predator. Sakura was strongly reminded of a wolf. This was one woman Sakura never, ever wanted to fight for real.

"Who's Obito?" Naruto asked. Rukia turned indifferent eyes towards Naruto. Tipping her head to the side, she frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"If he hasn't told you, then I'm not about to tell you either. If you want to know bad enough ask him."

The three of them soon came upon, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. Kakashi had his trusty old book in his hand and was leaning against a tree. Seeing the familiar sight Sakura smiled. He was still basically the same man.

"Down there's a village. We should stop and get supplies." Sasuke's voice was his normal flat voice, but his eyes held a different kind of heat as he looked at Rukia.

"Let's stop there for lunch!" of course Naruto thought with his stomach.

"I won't go into the village." Five sets of eyes turned to look at Rukia. She had stated that in a no nonsense tone of voice. She wasn't going. Period.

"Fine, we'll make a rough camp here, and Sakura and Sai can head into the village."

Sai didn't seem too happy about this but went on ahead with Sasuke's plans. He could always argue later. After they had basic camp, the two left to head into town. Basic camp pretty much meant pilling their packs in a corner and the others finding a comfy place to sit.

Sasuke had set Naruto down and had him telling everything that he and Rukia had talked about. Kakashi sat down leaning against the tree reading his book. Rukia had taken to a branch above Kakashi's head. After a few minutes Kakashi started to shift around uncomfortably.

Sasuke and Naruto both glanced over at him but went back to their conversation. After a little while long it seemed that Kakashi had, had enough. Snapping his book closed he looked up and growled towards his twin, "Would you stop doing that?"

He had a slight blush on his face, "It's bad enough by myself but you're really not helping."

Laughing Rukia landed down next to him, "Hey give me a break. I normally live totally alone in the woods. With the three of them around I just can't help myself. Besides with what you are reading, you have no room to complain since you set me down that path to begin with."

Kakashi gave her an exasperated sigh, "Yeah but you don't need to share that with me!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. They had been his students. Well except of Sai, but it was still unnerving when he kept getting these random thoughts of how cute they all looked and wondering how good they would be in bed. It was just wrong knowing that his sister wanted to sleep with all of them. All of them!

While he had been trying to read she had been up on the branch above him having little daydreams about them that kept imposing his own thoughts. It was just wrong. One minute he'd be reading about Junko fighting his unnamed beautiful partner who he had beaten and had started to take advantage of her. The next minute Junko had turned into Sasuke and the unknown female was Rukia. While Sasuke had bee straddling her Naruto had entered the picture and was about to…that was when he had snapped shut the book and pushed away the thought. His sister was as much as a pervert as he was and that didn't help matters.

"Well what am I supposed to do while we wait then?" she asked him oh so innocently.

Rolling his eyes he thrust his book at her, "Here, read. But keep your thoughts your own."

Sasuke and Naruto had been staring at them for a while now, "What are you two talking about?" Naruto's voice sounded a bit annoyed. Both he and his sister looked up at Naruto at the same time, as Rukia reached out to take the book from his hands. The moment their hands touched was the moment they had locked eyes on Naruto.

Suddenly Kakashi got flashes of memories from Rukia. Memories of leaning over a very naked Naruto. Blink, another flash. This time Naruto had her pinned up against the wall. Kakashi turned to look at his sister slowly knowing he couldn't escape the memories, Flash, She was straddling Naruto. Rukia jerked back her hand, the book dropped to the ground, but it was too later. Kakashi got to receive memories of Rukia's experiences of Naruto up close and personal.

"You did what!" Kakashi shouted at his sister his voice deep and growling. It was one thing to know she had slept with Naruto, another to experience it himself, second hand through her memories.

"Training." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Training!" his voice came out more a squeak then anything else. How in seven hells was that training, "Like hell it was!"

He was shaking look down into her calm eyes. How could she be calm? He was furious. Not really sure why, but he was. Naruto and Sasuke were now standing next to them. Naruto had started to reach up and open his mouth, big mistake. It drew Kakashi's attention to him. He turned his angry eyes towards the youth and then his fist. Hitting Naruto square on the jaw, Naruto went flying back.

"Just couldn't keep you hands to yourself? How long did it take before you decided to fuck her?" His voice had started low and soft by the time he reached fuck, his voice was very loud and very, very angry.

Sasuke turned and look at Naruto with shock. He had know Naruto wasn't a virgin but how could he have gotten someone as beautiful as Rukia to sleep with him? Naruto sat up blinking at Kakashi and turned to look at Rukia. Another mistake, Kakashi took a very threatening step towards Naruto. A strong killing intent seeped out Kakashi.

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, but Rukia grabbed Kakashi's arm and spun him around to face her, "What the hell is wrong with you? And yes it was Training."

Kakashi ripped his arm out of Rukia's grip, "How can having you fuck him be training? Or do you mean you were training him to be a whore? Did you enjoy it? Molesting a child?"

Rukia stepped up close to Kakashi, a growl escaping from her. They were now less then an inch apart. Though he was taller then her, the look in her eyes was much more intimating, "Now you're just being vindictive. Yes it was training; do you have any idea how badly stressed the seal gets? Sex is a mind-blowing experience, you loose all control. Caught up in the orgasm and everything else puts too stress on the seal usually causing it to break. Would you have preferred if I hadn't and left him alone to find out by himself? Would that help your peace of mind if I had left him to kill the first person he ever spelt with?"

By the time she got to the end of her spiel she was shouting. She reached up and shoved Kakashi backwards. Clenching and unclenching her fist she spun around facing away from him, "You have no idea what its like."

Her voice was soft and haunted, "To wake up in a pool of blood and gore of what used to be the man I loved."

Everyone started at her in horror, but when she finally turned around to look at them, her eyes fixated on Kakashi, her eyes were hard. Hard as steel, "Yeah I fucked him. Thank God I did. The only reason I'm alive today is because of Cheza. He had to learn a whole knew form of control that any normal person would never have to. It took everything I had to help him regain full control after that first experience."

She shook her head, "I wasn't about to leave him to experience what I had. I wasn't about to let him bloody his hands that way. And he's not a child Kakashi. That was taken from him long before I ever met him."

She started to turn around to walk away when Kakashi reached out for her.

"Don't." she hissed at him, "Don't you dare touch me. I would save you from these memories. You don't need to understand. You don't need to see what happened."

He dropped his hands as he watched her walk away. Naruto glanced at him before he went after her. Sasuke just stood staring at Kakashi.

Frustration and guilt griped Kakashi. What was wrong with him? Why had he been so angry? Did it really matter that Rukia and Naruto had sex? What she went through must have been terrible. It many ways that made this all so much worse. She hadn't slept with Naruto necessarily because she wanted to. Then the memories came rushing back. Maybe not the first time, but she had enjoyed it enough to keep seeking Naruto out. Was it that she didn't love him? He didn't really know, the memories just held those small flickers of the experiences. They had just been small flash backs for her. What she had been thinking of when she had looked at Naruto. He truly didn't know how she felt towards the blond.

Kakashi went back and sat down leaning against the tree again closing his eyes. It was so hard when she was around. All these emotions he normally suppressed kept escaping his carefully erected walls around his heart. First he tries to kiss Sakura, exploded at Sasuke and now he blew up at his sister for really no reason. Who she slept with was none of his business.

He hadn't really realized what he had been doing with Sakura until he felt her breath on his lips. She must be disgust with him now. He knew it was inappropriate. After he had pulled away from his students for failing them he had come to realize with a start that he felt strongly attracted to the woman Sakura had become. She was beautiful, smart and had a fiery personality. As she matured into a woman, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had first noticed this attraction four years ago, shortly after she had joined the ranks of the ANBU. He had come in from a mission and she had been his attending doctor. Feeling her silken hands on his chest had been almost too much for him as she had leaned over him. She had been wearing a shirt that gave him a very lovely view of her cleavage when she had done that. She hadn't noticed because she had closed her eyes, a habit of hers when healing. She had grown into her woman's body quite nicely. Later that same day he realized with guilt that he had put her into one of his fantasies flawlessly. He had figured it was a one-time thing, but the next time he saw her, he realized that he kept thinking about how soft her lips would feel. How her hair would look sprayed across his pillow. So he started avoiding her as best he could. The only time he ever saw her was when he was in the hospital and he couldn't avoid her then. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never fall in love. He would care for his companions but that was it.

Not that he didn't know the sins of the flesh, oh he would ease the ache in his body with another. It had give him the reputation for being a love them and leave them type. Ever woman he ever slept with knew that it was usually a one-time deal. Anko had been the only one in the village to ever be able to claim having slept with him more then once. He couldn't afford to fall in love. The person he loved would always become a target. He was in the Big Book. He was the famous Copy Ninja. There were always people after him, trying to get the rep of having been the one to take down the famous copy ninja. The way he felt about Sakura had scared him more then anything else.

Just then the woman of his thoughts came back with Sai in tow. Sakura came right up to him as he stood up, handing him a black scarf. He stared down at her, reaching out for the scarf when it hit him. He wasn't mad at Rukia for sleeping with Naruto. He was mad because Rukia got to sleep with Naruto the way he wanted to take the Kunoichi in front of him. The desire to reach for her instead of the scarf was so strong that he had to take a deep breath before taking the scarf. He prayed that she hadn't noticed. He quickly wrapped the scarf around his face letting the ends hang down, one in front of him and one behind. Once the scarf was in place, it made him feel a world of better.

"There that's better. Now I don't feel like I'm staring at you when you're naked," The pink haired woman responded when he had the scarf in place, causing him to laugh. She had a light flush to her face.

Rukia came up next to him smiling, taking the clothing Sakura handed to her. With out even pausing Rukia started to strip right where she was, getting stammering from Sai and Sasuke as they both quickly turned around. Naruto laughed and took an eyeful before he turned around, away from Kakashi's deadly glare. In moments Rukia was wearing clothing identical to Kakashi's. Rukia turned a questioning brow to Sakura. The clothing fit perfectly.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself trying to dress you two alike. Twins should dress the same." Her grin was huge and mischievous, erecting laughter from the said twins.

Kakashi reached out pulling his sister into a quick hug whispering into her hair that he was sorry before letting go. She gave him the eye smile that he had also perfected.

"Well that was fun. But let's not make a habit of it. Okay Nee-san?"

He shook his head chuckling, the twins turned to look at the other four. Rukia snaked her fingers around his, her thoughts flickered towards him, images of a darkly clad boy following them filtered in as well as a strange barge of scents, something not belong to this forests. Frowning he turned to look at her.

"Nice day isn't it Kai-kun. I'm sorry for exploding at you like that, you know that isn't like me."

His eyes widened briefly before understanding sunk in. By calling him the nickname she gave him when they were kids, she was trying to say the person was young. Talking about the fight meant he had been around long enough to over hear it. Stating that wasn't like her was a total lie. She was always exploding up at everyone. The follower didn't know she knew he was there. Kakashi smiled down at his sibling.

"Say Naruto, how man cups of instant ramen do you have left? One? You've had that one for quite a while haven't you?"

Naruto grinned at Kakashi in understanding. This was a code that they had used when Team 7 had first been formed. If someone was following them they brought up Naruto's ramen. Mentioning how many he had left was the number following them and then Kakashi would try and relate how long they had been followed for. The original team all knew this, but it left Sai with a weird look.

Suddenly Sakura threw her arms around Sai kissing him on his cheek. Sai instantly wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close letting her tuck her face in close to his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe giggling in between imparting the information of their follower, after a few moments Naruto came over and grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her away from Sai.

"Okay you love birds, I've had enough. We're on a mission here. You promised to behave yourselves around me." His voice held an edge of growling.

Laughing seductively Sakura let herself be pulled away, "Aww Naruto, sometimes I can't help myself, what am I supposed to do?"

Kakashi couldn't have planned it better himself. They had flawlessly passed the information on and Sakura put them into the position of giving out the next set of orders. Though Kakashi couldn't help but feel the pangs of jealously at seeing Sakura in another mans arms. Quickly suppressing the emotion Kakashi walked over to the two, pulling Rukia along with him.

"Now you know better then that Sakura. Why don't you take a walk and let yourself cool down. Naruto why don't you go with her. Sasuke, why don't you take Sai out for a walk as well, it takes two to tango."

Kakashi made shooing motions with his hands as the four went on resonances. He watched as the four disappeared into the woods. Each on their own recon. He pulled Rukia close to him. Wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, letting his arms engulf her. He knew she was putting up a brave act. Something had happened to her during all that torture. She had learned to fear. He had known there had been something broken inside of her when their father had committed sempuki. She didn't seem to posses an ounce of fear. Not even of death. But now she did. Quivering in his arms he renewed his vow to kill them all. Any man that had touched her while they had been in cloud was a walking corpse that just didn't know he was dead yet. After a while she pulled away whipping away the tears in her eyes. It was perfect timing, just as she finished the other four came back.

Sakura came over starting to reach out to touch Rukia when she dropped her hand, "Sorry about that, I really need that walk. I promise to behave myself from now on until the end of the trip."

"Myself as well." Sai put in patiently.

In other words none of them could find anyone or any sign of anyone. It seemed their follower disappeared. He looked over at Rukia a question in his raised brow. She shrugged at him, "Well I guess we should eat lunch on the road. I'm a bit anxious to get back."

She didn't know either. Shrugging Kakashi turn to the other four, "It's your call."

Naruto lifted up his pack, "Lets eat on the road. I've got rice balls for everyone."

Suppressing their surprise at Naruto of all people wanted to eat while walking, each member of the team lifted their pack to follow, this time Sakura and Sasuke walked with Rukia. Sai and Naruto walked with Kakashi with a bit of distance between the two sets of people.

Sasuke had managed to not take his eyes off of Rukia the entire time. He knew the feelings he was feeling for her were much more acceptable to him then those strange ones he was having towards Naruto. He'd much rather deal with the beautiful woman next to him then the perky blond up ahead.

"So, Rukia since you were training Naruto, why not let him talk about it?" Sasuke didn't really care. He just wanted to hear her voice again. Granted he was a bit curios but any excuse to get her attention he was going to take.

"Because it would make him a target, though honestly, I expected him to talk about it anyway. I'm rather impressed he never said anything, well until last night."

Suddenly a whirlwind of leaves came crashing around them as the wind picked up. When it finally settle leaves where everywhere. The three glanced around checking to see if it was chakra induced, which it wasn't. Laughter to erupted from Sakura and Rukia's throats when they saw how many leaves were sticking to each other. Rukia reached out and started plucking leaves from Sakura pink locks.

Chuckling Sasuke reached out to give Rukia a hand with the few leaves stuck in her hair. Honestly, he just wanted to see how soft her hair was. As his hand neared she flinched away a small whimper escaping her lips before a growling voice snarled out, "Don't touch her."

Snatching back his hand, Sasuke looked into a set of wolf eyes, "I meant no harm. I was just reaching for the leaf in Rukia's hair." His voice sounded chocked even to him.

Swallowing the bit of fear in the back of her throat Sakura asked, "Cheza?" using the Bijuu's name as a question.

The Bijuu now infesting her hosts body turned to look at Sakura. The intensity of her eyes caused Sakura to step back. Quickly stepping up and into Sakura's personal space the Bijuu snaked her arms around Sakura, leaning to the woman's neck. Panic screamed from Sakura eyes but as the Bijuu did nothing else, she held up her hand to ward off Sasuke, who had started to reach out to help her.

"No men, except Kakashi. Maybe Naruto." The growling voice was unnerving for Sakura as it caused her spinal cord to vibrate. Her eye flew wide open. No men? What did she mean?

"No touch, from men. Only women. Too much." The Bijuu growled again after smelling Sakura's confusion on her.

Sakura gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around the slightly smaller woman. Only women. She knew what had happened. What else could it be to cause Rukia to not want another mans touch. Sakura was impressed she could handle Kakashi even though he was her brother. Of course they had been tortured together, that must have created a very different kind of bond between the two. She nodded her head to the Bijuu.

"No men. I promise." She whispered into the woman's hair. It was a bit unnerving talking to Rukia yet hearing Cheza's voice.

The woman went limp in Sakura's arms causing her to grunt. She quickly lift the unconscious woman up in her arms with ease. She was so light. Sakura looked up as she saw Sasuke reaching out to take Rukia away from her. Kakashi was suddenly there, his hand upon Sasuke's arm.

"No. Let Sakura carry her."

Leaving a frowning Sasuke behind Kakashi walked over to Sakura and helped her remove her pack and place Rukia on her back. As he helped Sakura settle Rukia he leaned over and whispering into Sakura's pink hair, "Thank you."

She glanced up at him, catching the total concern written all over his face for his twin. He knew what had happened. Of course he knew, with their connection there would be no way for him not to know. Sakura watched as his lift her pack and put it on with a slight grunt. He was still hurting.

Sai and Naruto had come back a few minutes after Kakashi. Seeing Rukia a worried expression crossed Naruto's fox like face, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's nothing. She's just tired." Sakura cut in before Sasuke or Kakashi had a chance to say anything. If their rolls had been reversed she'd not want the others to know. Sakura assumed Rukia would be the same.

The rest of the day was left in silence. Rukia stayed unconscious. It wasn't until after they set up camp, had dinner and settled into for the night that something happened.


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura woke with a feeling that someone was trying to wake her up. She had spent the night healing Kakashi again and was exhausted when she finally found her mat. Who ever it was had better have a good reason. She was just having a wonderful dream about Kakashi feeding her cake. Drowsy eyes finally opened to see the one she was dreaming about. Huh? Blinking a few times Sakura realized the one trying to wake her up was Kakashi himself and not another dream. A flush crept over her face, there was no way for him to know she had been dreaming about him but it was embarrassing none the less. His eyes widen a bit at her flush. Eyes? He had his eye patch off but the sharingan wasn't active. She didn't know he could do that. One red and one black eye stared at her as he opened his mouth. He wasn't wearing his scarf. She was fascinated with how soft his lips looked but her attention was snapped to reality at the words he was saying.

"Rukia's having a nightmare." He looked so panicked. Was he experience it as well? "I think you should be there when she wakes up."

She quickly sat up and looked over to the moaning woman. She was whimpering and crying in her sleep. Sakura crawled over to Rukia, vaguely noting that Kakashi just asked the other three men to leave. Rukia's face was contorted into lines of anguish. She started to reach out for her when she felt Kakashi place his hands on her wrist pulling them back. He had knelt down next to her, slightly behind her. Turning to look at him she noticed he had a water bottle in his hands.

"I'm going to use this to wake her up. I think if I nudged her awake it might make things worse."

Not really understanding what he meant to do, Sakura just nodded her head. What ever was happening in the dream it was getting worse by the pain she could see on Rukia's face. Sakura wanted her awake now. Kakashi dumped a bit of water on Rukia's face electing a scream from her causing her to bolt up right. Frantic and scared eyes darted around she started to scramble to get away when Sakura, against what she had been told, grab onto Rukia pulling her towards her. Rukia only fought for a moment before she heard Sakura's soothing voice, telling her it was all right, that she was safe. Rukia stopped struggling collapsing half in Sakura's lap weeping. Sakura pulled Rukia up against her chest, rocking the older woman. She felt so small, so fragile in her arms. The wolf she had seen earlier had turned into a small pup in her arms. Sakura just kept whispering to her over and over not even sure what it was she was saying, but she just knew that her voice, the sound of her voice was helping. After a while Sakura felt Kakashi wrap his arms around the two of them. He had move to the other side of them so that Rukia was half in his lap and half in hers. He pulled the two of them close enough that Sakura was resting her head on his shoulder. Rukia was wrapped in their bodies, in their warmth. Soon Rukia's sobs quieted down.

"They're dead. They're all dead. They maybe walking, talking and breathing right now, but they're dead, they just don't know it yet." Kakashi's voice was so quite it was deadly. One blue and one green eye looked up at him, bloodshot with tears. Sakura watched in amazement at the effect his words had on her. She watched as Rukia gathered herself, her eyes becoming sure once more. The hardness she had seen earlier that day was back. Sakura shivered slightly as a cold hard smile slipped across Rukia's face, "You're right." She whispered back to her brother.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and saw the same light in his eyes. Utter hatred for those who had done this to Rukia and a surety that they were going to die. It frightened Sakura just a little bit before she looked down at Rukia, at the small and tiny woman they had made her into. Sakura's own angry bubbled up and through her and she found words slipping out of her mouth, "We'll kill them all."

Two sets of missed match eyes stared deeply into her green ones. Looking into those eyes she knew she had meant what she had said. Sakura would help hunt them down to the edges of the earth. She let that resolve fill her eyes and hugged the other woman closer to her. Rukia snuggled herself into Sakura's lap holding onto her as if she was the only thing between Rukia and the nightmares. Sakura shifted herself until both ladies were comfortable, she had a feeling they were going to stay this way for a while. Kakashi got up to let the three grumbling men known they could come back inside.

Three sets of questioning eyes found Sakura's. She just shook her head holding the other woman close. With shrugs they found their beds. After a while, when it became clear Rukia wasn't going to let her go at all that night, Sakura tried shifting herself around to get into a comfortable sitting up position to sleep in. Not matter how she moved she knew she would be stiff in the morning. Kakashi soon came over and sat down next to Sakura, quickly wrapping his arms around her. With a squeak from Sakura he pulled her up into the crook of his arm, shoulder and chest so that she could sleep easily. With a slight shrug Sakura give in quickly. She was tired and he was very warm.

The next morning Sakura found herself pinned in place. First by the woman who was still snuggled up in her lap and second by the man who had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her own. Though moments after she woke up she felt him stiffen slightly. Nudging his head lightly against hers he whispered into her hair, "morning."

She smiled ever so slightly taking in the sent of him. He had a masculine smell to him, of weapons, oil and sandalwood. It wasn't overpowering, it was soft as if barely there. She hadn't ever really noticed it before. Her mind had always been preoccupied with other things when she had been this close. It was pleasant. She took another deep breath taking in another scent, this time it was of weapons oil and forest. It was hard to describe, this scent that made her think of the forest, of the woods and the animals that lived there. She opened her eyes and look down into Rukia's who was smiling up at her now. Rukia smelled like weapons oil and forest. What did she smell like?

"You smell like cherry blossoms." Rukia said taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"And strawberries." Kakashi put in his two bits. Rukia nodded snuggling her head into Sakura's lap. She looked so much like a kitten trying to get closer to the warmth that Sakura couldn't help but laugh. It was nice being this close to them. It was like a sense of peace and total acceptance came over her. She could stay there forever, taking in the scent of them. Which she did again sighing deeply.

Suddenly the scent of forest spiked and Sakura watched as Rukia's eyes shifted to wolf's eyes. Sakura felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Rukia's chakra was leaking all over her like ants matching along her skin. Kakashi tightened his arms wrapped around her whispering into her hair again, "We are being watched. It's okay."

"Sakura, how about some breakfast?" Rukia's voice was her own and not that deep growling voice of Cheza's.

Sakura forced a smile on her face nodding to Rukia. She tried to forcer her back to un stiffen leaning back into Kakashi arms. She looked up as Naruto appeared next to them, holding a hand out of Rukia. His eyes were red and silted like a fox's. Rukia turn to look at him a smile on her face, taking his hand letting him slowly bring her to her feet. When they touched their chakra flared pushing out, filling the surrounding area. Gasps from across the fire showed that both Sasuke and Sai were awake as well. Glancing over Sakura saw Sasuke rubbing his arms. He felt it too.

As soon a Rukia was fully up she let go of Naruto's hand but as if that moment of touch had connected them, their power just kept building and filling the area. It went from just ants to fire ants, crawling on them. As it built it became painful, as if in moments just the feeling of chakra would burn them. Rukia stepped in close to Naruto, almost touch. Her eyes were locked onto him but he was looking away. Naruto had turned and looked out along the forest surrounding them. His eyes seemed to be locked on one spot. He took a step forward, then another before Rukia reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her a frown creasing his fox face. His voice came out more as a growl then anything else, "We can take him."

Rukia shook her head taking back her hand, "Let him run. He knows he's over powered."

Rukia took a step away from Naruto turning her back to him and chakra that had been building disappeared. It didn't fade away as if it was lessoning, just snap, and it was gone as if it had never been there. She turned to look back at Kakashi her eyes were normal.

Naruto wasn't done. A frown still graced his features, "He'll come back. But next time with help. We should have taken him now. I know he's the guy from yesterday. This isn't like you."

Rukia kept her back to him, "Leave it alone Naruto."

"How do you know it's the same guy from yesterday?" Sai looked between the two, "Logically it makes sense that we only have one follower but there's no way to be sure. Yet both of you are positive."

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair shrugging looking over at Sai, "He smells the same."

Sai blinked at him, "You can smell him?"

Rukia knelt and started to roll up her bedroll, "All jinchuuriki's get heightened senses. Most don't ever say anything because of the way you're looking at us right now." Her voice was rather heated

Sai at least had the graces to look embarrassed about it. It made a lot of sense. There had been time when they had been on a mission and Naruto had managed to find them once they had been split with what at the time seemed nothing but pure luck or when he had noticed the enemy before anyone else. There had been many things that Naruto had been able to hear, see or just know without the others being able to. Now they knew why.

"Look, let's just get going." Rukia finished rolling up her bed and went about breaking camp.

Sakura turned to look at the man who was still holding her. With a slightly wide eye, a flush to his cheeks he loosened his arms and glanced away from her. He had forgotten how tightly he had been holding her. Sakura lingered in his warmth for just a moment before getting up. A pang of regret twisted in her stomach before she smashed it away. She wasn't allowed to these feelings for her Sensei. She glanced over at him, he was looking anywhere but at her. Ignoring the thoughts that maybe he felt the same, she went about cleaning up the campsite.

What was wrong with him? That's his student. He wasn't allowed to have feelings like this. After Sakura got up, Kakashi went to help his sister in breaking camp after slipping on his eye patch. Naruto was right she was acting strange. What had Kakashi worried was that she was keeping her mind blank. He was getting no feelings what so ever from her. The only way he knew the bond was still there was that ever presence of her in the back of his mind was still there. Just very quite for once. He knew it had something to do with who was following them. He had a feeling that she was afraid of him.

Kakashi stopped, frozen to the spot as if he had turned to ice. Rukia was afraid of _him_. He dropped what he was holding. Not even glancing as the water bottle spilled all over the ground. Everyone had stopped to look at him, except Rukia. She knew what was going through his head. As he spoke he knew that his voice was deep, cold and very hard but he had to ask, "That's _him_ isn't it? That's the one?"

Not waiting for her answer because he knew she wouldn't give one, he turned to face Naruto. Ignoring the questioning looks from the others he asked, "Can you still track him?"

At Naruto's nod Kakashi growled out the words "Do it"

Naruto turned and was off in the trees before Kakashi could even finish get the word 'it' out. Turning towards Sasuke, Kakashi growled, "Give me your pouch."

Frowning, Sasuke held out the pouch to Kakashi. But when Kakashi started to take the pouch away Sasuke held on, "What's going on?"

Kakashi's chakra broke along Sasuke's skin erecting a grunt of pain from him. This wasn't controlled chakra. It's hard to control your chakra when you're pissed and Kakashi was beyond angry. He was beyond pissed, upset, and angry. He was enraged. He was an inferno of a bottomless pit of rage.

Sasuke took a step away from the enraged man in front of him. Who was this man that replaced the stoic Kakashi? Kakashi fashioned the pouch onto his leg, turning towards Naruto who had just come back.

"I found his trail. He's moving quickly so we have to go now."

Kakashi walked stiffly towards Naruto, "Let's go."

"I'm going with you." Sakura's voice came from right next to Kakashi's elbow. Looking down at her he saw she was nearly upset as he was, "I think we are all going"

Sai and Sasuke had step up as well. A chance to fight and to find out what the hell was going on wasn't going to be passed up by those two.

"I can't." Rukia's voice was so small. She had come up next to Sakura and entwined her fingers in Sakura's, "Please….I-I can't"

Her eyes were fixated on the ground as a tears escaped, dribbling down her cheek. Kakashi's eyes softened as he reached out to brush the tears away.

"You don't have to face him again." Turning towards Sakura, his eye was pleading, "Will you stay with her?"

Sakura's anger started to slip out of her lips, she wasn't going to be left behind. She wanted this man's head nearly as much as Kakashi did. But looking at the slightly smaller woman next to her, at the helplessness, at the hurt, at the fear painted across her face, Sakura nodded.

"Thank you."

Kakashi quickly turned around at Naruto's calls about needing to hurry. The four men disappeared into the forest, moving silently as only a shinobi could.

Kakashi didn't even glance back. He knew his sister was in capable hands. If anyone could help her through this it was Sakura. Sakura had been through a lot herself and truly knew the feeling of loss. Not that Sakura had been through something like this but he though she would know what to do better then he did. He didn't know how to help. It frightened him to see Rukia like this. He had never seen her look so helpless. Even as children she had always been strong. They had both felt they had to be due to who their father was. Kakashi didn't like to be scared. It was simple, If Rukia stopped hurting, Kakashi could stop being worried and frightened for her. So kill what ever was hurting Rukia. A + B C. Kill A. Simple.

The four of them ran in a line, Naruto in front, then Kakashi, Sai and then Sasuke taking rearguard. It was a good formation. Something Naruto had barked out when they started the chase. Kakashi mind wasn't anywhere near the place for giving orders. He was still having trouble keeping his chakra contained, from leaking all over his teammates. He found he had no problem following Naruto.

Naruto landed on a limb right in front of them, the other three landing in a line next to him.

"He's up ahead and has company."

Two hands on each of Kakashi's arms kept him from running straight in. A growl escaped his lips. Rage blinded his sight. He couldn't wait any longer, that man had to die. Ripping out those hands proved easier to do then normal. He jumped into the clearing where 31 Cloud shinobi stood. He didn't know which one was _him_. That didn't matter. He just had to kill them all. Letting go of all thought, he acted completely on instinct. He was vaguely aware that the others had joined him. It didn't really matter. His hand reached out towards the nearest shinobi hands tearing into the shinobi's neck and chest. He felt blood splatter across his face, covering his eye. That didn't matter either, ripping off they eye patch he used his sharingan eye. Not that he really needed his eyesight either. His senses were ten times stronger then normal for some reason. Kicking and punching he felt a thought flicker through his mind that he should use his weapons. Ripping into the pouch he pulled out two kunai. He started stabbing, slashing instead of tearing. That last flicker of thought abandoned him. He was rage. That was all that was left. He turned ducking under a kunai, and turning his own into the shinobi who just tried to kill him, disemboweling him. Before the man had even fallen he was on the next, leaving his kunai in the next man's neck. Now devote of his kunais, not being able to even process that he had more in the pouch, he switched to his fangs and claws. As the next shinobi came at him, Kakashi launched himself at cloud shinobi. Kakashi knocked the shinobi to the ground riding him down, his fangs deep in the shinobi's neck. Kakashi jerked his head back, ripping out the shinobi's neck. Pushing away from the body, Kakashi moved to his next victim.

How long he fought, how many he killed he had no idea. Kakashi didn't come to his senses until he heard both Sasuke and Naruto yelling, screaming at him to stop. Blinking he stopped moving, shaking his head to try and clear the red tinted fog in his mind. Sasuke was standing right in front of him, blocking his left hand from stabbing the person behind Sasuke. Naruto was slightly behind him to his right trying to pull his arm away from the man behind Sasuke. He had a kunai in that hand, deep in the third person's shoulder. Kakashi looked up again his eye focusing on the third man. It was Sai. Kakashi opened both hands and staggered backwards. He had been trying to kill Sai. Sai hadn't smelled right, he hadn't known what Sai smelled like. Smelled right? Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt the last touches of Cheza leaving. He hadn't known she could do that.

Sasuke quickly turned around and attended Sai. Naruto stepped up between them and Kakashi eyeing the silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi?" Naruto's question got the man to look at him, "You smell like a wolf."

Kakashi dropped to his knees in the blood, gore and dirt. Cheza had taken over his mind. She had reached out with her anger that was so akin to his own that he hadn't noticed. They had worked together to hurt and kill all those who had dared raise a hand to Rukia. A part of him didn't care. Cheza had ever right to kill them as much as he did. The other part of his mind was frightened, screamed at him that it wasn't okay, that Cheza shouldn't, couldn't do that to him. Cheza was supposed to be in Rukia, not him. Kakashi leaned forward and threw up. Threw up at least a gallon of blood, not his own.

Naruto knelt down in front of him, "Cheza?" one simple name that held a world of understanding and a simple question. Naruto had truly grown over the years; he wasn't the simple, slow minded 12 year old anymore. He understood better then Kakashi did himself. What was happening to him?

Kakashi simple nodded. He looked down at his hands resting in his lap. They were covered in blood reaching clear up past his elbows. When he had fought he had fought like an animal messy with claws and fangs since he had lost his kunai.

Naruto got up and glanced over at Sai, "You don't know Sai's scent as well as you do mine and Sasuke's."

Another small nod. Naruto sucked on his teeth for a moment, "Go smell him."

Frowning, Kakashi glanced up at Naruto who only shrugged at him, "I know it's weird. But do it. If this ever happens again, I don't want you killing him. You should reaffirm all of our scents."

Kakashi sat for a moment more before getting up and make his way over to Sai and Sasuke. This was too weird. He had a better understanding of jinchuurikis then most. His twin sister was one. But that hadn't prepared him for this. He had known, but he had never truly understood how different a jinchuuriki lived.

"I'm sorry doesn't seem to cover trying to kill you." Kakashi mumbled to Sai as he knelt down by the two. Sasuke had just finished bandaging him up.

"You are forgiven. I can not hold you accountable for a Bijuu messing with your head." Sai had over heard his and Naruto's conversation it seemed.

Kakashi sat mulling things over for a few minutes more before he ripped down the blood soaked scarf that covered his face. He leaned forward, placing both hand on either side of Sai. Sai's eyes widen just a tad as Kakashi leaned in for what at first seemed like a kiss, but wasn't as Kakashi went for the pulse in Sai's neck. Kakashi placed his nose and mouth over that spot, breathing deeply. Vaguely he heard Naruto telling Sasuke that it was all right, but he ignored them as he closed his eyes, letting himself roll in the scent that was Sai. Sai smelled musty like old paper gets and ink.

Fear smashed into him rolled his mind under it. He scrambled backwards, tripping over a dead body as he tried to bolt to his feet. Staggering under the presser in his mind, he tried to run back towards where Rukia and Sakura was. Where he knew they were in danger.

The others followed him instantly.

"What is it? Rukia?" Sasuke questioned, it seemed he was quick to catch onto the bond Kakashi shared with his sister.

"Danger. Trap." Was all Kakashi could squeeze out of his voice before he set off at blinding pace. That was all they needed to know. Rukia's fear was escalating. He had to get to her now! That bastard had used the large group of men as a distraction to get him away from his sister. Rukia's fear was so strong Kakashi started to get images, flashes of a man with brown hair walking towards Rukia. Of Sakura fighting four other men. Sakura, trying to get over to Rukia. He tripped and stumbled with each flash but didn't slow his pace.

As they neared the camp Kakashi came to a staggering halt as fear overwhelmed his system taking his legs out from under him. He gasped out a groan as fear smashed into him in waves. Naruto was instantly at his side, helping him to stand. They had to keep going. With Naruto's help he was back up and running though he could barely see. They broke through into the clearing where Sakura and Rukia had been.

Sakura was standing near the other side of the clearing. Two dead Cloud shinobi was near her feet and she was facing two others. A fifth shinobi, with brown hair, was standing over Rukia, who was injured and on the ground with an arm raised as if to ward off a blow. The brown haired man had his fist pulled back, already going through the down motion.

"Rukia!" He hadn't even known he was yelling until he heard his own voice echo in his ears. It was if the world had slowed down. He had all the time in the world, if he could just get his body to move faster. Then the four men rushed forward. Sai and Naruto ran towards Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi pushed on towards Rukia. The brown haired man's fist was moving closer and closer to Rukia. They would never make it in time.

The shinobi's fist connected with Rukia's face sending her head whipping backwards with a sick snapping sound. Blood poured from her mouth as her head bounced into the ground. Kakashi was only able to take one more step towards Rukia when he felt something rip out of his chest. He fell forward, barely able to catch himself before he fell flat on his face. He looked down at his chest but it was whole. It had been the seal. Cheza hadn't left earlier, she had just left his conscious mind. She had left now.

A growl came from the direction Rukia was. A clawed hand stuck out at the brown haired shinobi. Power broke across everyone's skin as the brown haired shinobi staggered back. Blue white chakra flowed about Rukia, pulling at her clothes, twisting around her body. Her silver hair pulled its way from her braid turning white. Her ears shift up and turned into wolfs ears, two white long fluffy tails pushed their way out from her pants and shirt.

Kakashi sank to his knees as images of what that man did to her. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep those memories away, ashamed at doing so. She had lived through that and he couldn't even handle getting the memories second hand. Between the memories and Cheza's hatred pushing into him, he felt his mind trying to sink under. The ground looked like a comfortable place to pass out.

Rukia was on the shinobi in a second, fists flying. Claws out she raked across his chest leaving bloody furrows behind. She grabbed the man by his blood soaked shirt and proceed to punch him the face. She kept punching long after she heard the crunch of his nose. She didn't stop until she heard the crack of his skull breaking. The shinobi started to laugh. It sound more like a gurgle with his broken nose and the blood pouring into his mouth from it.

"Yes…..give me what I want." The shinobi spat out.

Shocked, Rukia stumbled backwards. Just as quickly as this new form came, it went, leaving Rukia looking like her normal human self. Shaking her head she step forward once more lifting the shinobi up, her fist pulled back.

"you son of a bitch." Her fist flew forward catching him right in the jaw with another sickening snap, "You damn bastard! All of this was for that?"

"Not as much fun when I can fight back is it?" she screamed into his face as she dropped him back to the ground. She held out a hand towards the four men. Kakashi new exactly what she wanted and threw a kunai at her. With ease she caught it, flipping it over in her hand. Kneeling she brought it up the man's throat. As she was about the slit the man throat she s froze as a woman's voice slipped out of the man's lips. It was deep and had a growling edge to it that would remind most of a dog.

"Forgive me Cheza."

With side eyes Naruto slowly walked towards them, "Gobi?"

The man flicked his eyes towards Naruto then back to Rukia, coughing up blood. "I'm so sorry Cheza. He wants what he cannot have. Finish it quickly" The woman's voice quivered as she spoke, "I can't hold on much longer. Let me die the way I want. Please. I'm so sorry."

Without hesitation Rukia slit the man's throat. His eyes flickered once before the light went out forever.

"Goodbye old friend." Rukia whispered to the still corpse before she rose. She shivered as she reached out taking Naruto's hand in her own. The two stood there staring at the corpse for the longest time. After a while they started to sing lifting their faces to the sky. Harmonizing each other, they sang a death dirge.

Sakura walked over towards the three men. When she reached them and started to work on Sai, she heard Naruto and Rukia's voices in song. Looking up from Sai's shoulder a tear found its way down her cheek. She couldn't understand what they were saying. But the way their voices mingled, melted, shifting up and down, apart and away from each other then back, was breath taking. She had never heard Naruto sing before. She couldn't understand why, his tenor voice was beyond anything she had ever heard. Rukia's deep sultry voice was a perfect match for his. Looking at the three men next to her she saw unshed tears in their eyes. It wasn't so much that their voices were so beautiful, but that it sounded so sad. It pulled at her heart making her to want to weep. She would never forget this moment. Never forget this sorrow, this sadness, caused by just two voices.

By the time they were finished Sakura had already moved onto Sasuke and then to Kakashi. They had walked over to them, still touching. Kakashi started to frown as the two came closer.

"Why did you sing that for him? I thought that one was reserved for comrades."

"We didn't sing it for him. We sung it for her." Rukia's voice was tinged with regret.

Before the rest could voice their next question Naruto filled in, "For Gobi. The Bijuu that was trapped inside of him."

"You did that for a demon?" Sasuke asked shock filling his voice.

Rounding on Sasuke, identical looks of anger came from the jinchuurikis but it was Rukia who growled at Sasuke, "Being a Demon doesn't make you evil. Being human doesn't make you good. Demons are only called that because that's what humans decided to name them. They aren't good or evil. They, like humans, have the potential to be either. That man is living proof of that. He was a monster. Gobi wasn't. She was kind and gentle. Being trapped inside such a monster must have been torture for her." Tears threatened in her eyes. Fists shook at her sides. "You have no idea what it's like."

Turning around Rukia marched towards the forest saying over her shoulder, "There's a river a few miles from here. I'm going to clean some of this blood off me. I suggest you do the same."

Naruto was right next to her the whole time. Sakura was the first to follow, with Kakashi right behind. Then Sai and last but not least after pondering what Rukia had just said Sasuke started to follow. He knew he owed her an apology. He just wasn't sure how to give it. He'd never really been able to do so. Even when he returned to Konoha, he had struggled with it for Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi.

Rukia had been right, there was a river rather close by. Rukia had just stripped and jumped in. Sakura had a bit more sense and ordered the men father down the river to give them some privacy. Kakashi had been more then happy to go along. He had been a bit disappointed in not getting the chance to Sakura naked, which he quickly ignored, but he was glad that the other three would be far enough away not to see his sister.

This whole sister thing was still strange to him. Yes they had been raised together as kids but she had been gone for 26 years. That was a long time to get out of habit of being a brother. Was he supposed to jump in and defend her? She would probable hurt him if he did. Even as kids this was never his strong suit.

Kakashi stripped down to his shorts and proceed to first clean his clothing before his body. He noticed the other three men doing much the same thing. He glanced over at Naruto. He had known about Rukia's voice but he hadn't know about Naruto's. Nor that Rukia had taught him how to sing. He knew Rukia only ever sang death dirges, but did Naruto?

"You have a nice voice Naruto." Kakashi kept his eyes on his clothing, but he knew Naruto had heard him. The other two nodded in agreement

"Thanks. Rukia taught me."

"Do you only sing death dirges?"

At Naruto's nod, curiosity perked in the other two.

"Why not sing other things?" asked Sasuke at the same time Sai asked, "What did that song mean?"

The two turned to glare at each other, killing intent seeping out of every pore towards each other.

"Did you not know it was impolite to speak over another Bastard?" Sai asked as he set down his now blood free shirt.

Naruto cut in trying to keep the fight from going, "I only sing dirges because that's all I know and I'm not allowed to tell what the words mean."

That last was enough to perk their curiosity, again. Each turned to look at him. Each opened his mouth to ask a question at the same time again and each stopped and stared in stunned silence at the two women who had just come down river.

Turning to look at the two Kakashi found his mouth going dry. Sakura was wearing nothing but her black skintight ANBU pants and he chest wrappings. He tried swallowing but found he couldn't. Her chest wrappings did nothing to hide the lovely curves of her womanly body. She was wet, her hair streaked down around her face, clinging to it slightly. He watched in fascination as a lonely drop of water came down off her chin landing on the rise of her bosom. He couldn't help himself his eyes roamed over her form taking in ever inch of her luscious body.

Sakura knew that Kakashi was watching her. Taking slow careful steps she walked towards him enjoying the feel of his eyes caressing her skin. She stopped right next to him, with him looking up at her, they were so closed a hard though would leave them toughing. Carefully and slowly she lowered herself onto the grass next to him. She lay back propped up on her elbows her legs crossed out in front of her. Rukia came up next to her, taking the same care she had to lay down. Rukia rested her head on Sakura's shoulder and chest. If Sakura took a deep enough breath, Rukia's lips would meet her chest. Rukia had unbraided her long silver hair and it draped down behind them, framing the two of them. Rukia turned herself into Sakura's body, her eyes locked onto the three behind Kakashi. She entwined one leg over Sakura's.

Suddenly Naruto was up and jumping to the water swimming away from the two women. He couldn't take it anymore. Shortly both Sasuke and Sai joined him. Kakashi remained alone, his eye roaming over the two women. It wasn't until Rukia started running her fingers over the top of Sakura's pants, looking up at Kakashi and said, "We were lonely." That he couldn't take it any longer and joined the men in the river, swimming far away from the laughing women.

It had worked perfectly. Still laughing Sakura looked over at the deviously woman rolling around on the grass with laughter. She had been the one to come up with the plan of toying with the guys. Sakura had to admit it had been fun. More then fun. She had loved the way Kakashi had stared at her. What had her a bit worried was the way her boys had been watching Rukia. All three of them had identical look in their eyes. Sakura reached over to her bag that Rukia had brought with them. Sakura had carried their still drying clothes. She pulled out her brush and turned towards Rukia

"Let me brush your hair out." She had taken a strong liking to the woman. She figured if they had met under any other terms they might hate each other due to the fact of how similar they were. But thank the lord they hadn't.

Rukia smiled at Sakura and sat up turning around. Sakura figured it must be hared keeping all the hair tamed and clean. Carefully dividing Rukia's hair she started to brush it out. The silvery hair was so soft. She had expected it to be kind of coarse, like the tinsel it looked like. Rukia leaned back against sighing contentedly.

"Its really hard to get it all brushed out. Thanks for the help."

"Your hair is so soft. I was expecting it to be a bit rougher honestly. You must take a lot of care to keep it this soft."

"Not really. Kakashi's hair is the same way. We get it from our father, baby soft hair. Speaking of Kakashi, before I say anything else Sakura I like you. I think we could be great friends but if you hurt my brother I won't ever forgive you." Rukia had stop Sakura and turned to look at her. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"What ever do you mean?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You saw they way he looked at you. And besides I'm in his head." She turned back around letting Sakura get back to brushing. "I know you like him. I can smell it on you, the desire you have for him."

Sakura paused with the brush half down. She could smell it on her? If Rukia could did that mean Naruto could? What could she say to that?

"I think its great. But you're going to have to make the first move."

Blink. Sakura couldn't stop the blush covering her face she had to change the subject. "Since we are talking about the men, if you come between the three of them I'll hurt you."

Rukia just laughed, "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of separating them, a friendship like that doesn't come twice in a life time." A small smile played along her lips, "but you can't blame a girl for dreaming."

Sakura rolled her eyes and joined Rukia in laughter. Hadn't that been what she had thought about Kakashi not long ago? When she finally finished brushing out Rukia's hair she went ahead and braided it for the lady. Rukia had just settled behind Sakura to return the favor when the men showed up again.

Naruto came right up the shore lifting himself up onto it. After getting out he stood next to the women and shook himself off splattering them with water erecting giggling and shrieks from the women. Grinning he plopped himself down next to them on the grass to sunbath with them. Sakura slapped him playfully on the shoulder. She was so glad the childhood crush he had on her had vanished as they grew older. She rather like this brother like Naruto.

As Rukia brushed her hair Sakura ran her fingers through Naruto's give it a sense of somewhat being combed. She knew he never bothered to. Took to much time he had said when she had asked him why. His hair was soft as down feathers. Maybe it had something to do with the Bijuu. Maybe that was why both of their heads were so soft with out even trying. Sakura was a bit jealous she had to work at keeping her hair soft and silky. Rukia finished brushing and braided Sakura's hair. But neither woman moved from their spot. Sakura knew Rukia felt as comfortable as she did around the other woman.

Naruto chuckled at the two women who gave him a questioning look. "I knew you two would either become the best of friends or hate each other on the spot."

Sasuke and Sai both came over and sat down. Kakashi just leaned against the river bank staying the water. Looking over the two women Kakashi knew he was in trouble. Sakura by herself was bad enough, with her fiery temper and curiosity. But mixing that with Rukia's temper and mischievous side was asking for a world of trouble. And seeing how well the two of them were getting along he knew that his carefree days were long gone. He glanced over at the other men. They had no idea what was ahead of them.

Kakashi lifted himself up out of the water and onto the riverbank. The sun felt so warm on his back. His worn body begged him to sit down and rest. But it was time to get moving. Walking over to his clothing he said over his shoulder, "We should get moving, we don 't want to be too close when cloud come looking for their men."

As he started to get dressed he heard the others get up and making their way over towards him. He moved so he could watch Sakura getting dressed out of the corner of his eye. There was something about watching a lovely woman getting dressed that he liked. Maybe it was the process of hiding all the lovely skin, of covering up the swell of her breast, something he didn't really understand but he enjoyed.

While he was staring he hadn't noticed Rukia coming up behind him. Last minute he felt her just before she grabbed onto his arm, twisting she tried to throw him into the river. He let himself get moved to the riverbank, but grabbed onto her arm and pulled throwing her up and over his head. She sailed through the air and landed on the other side of the bank. She had pushed off of him as he threw her to get a strong enough momentum to reach the other side. She landed in a squatting position a grin caressing her face.

"Tag, you're it." She laughed standing up.

He stared at her in shock. She had done that on purpose knowing he would launch her at the river. Now she wanted to play a game of tag? In the middle of a mission? She grinned at him a she started to walk into the forest looking over her should at them.

"You coming?"

Seconds later Sakura ran across the water after gathering chakra into her feet. She looked over her shoulder at him. A grin spread across her face that clearly said 'you can't catch me'. A grin spread across his face, if he had a chance to chase after Sakura he wasn't going to waste it. But before he had a chance to chase after her Naruto darted across the water as well, the same look on his face but in a mocking way. Of course Naruto was going to play. Not wasting a moment more he chased after the three.

With a disgusted grunt Sai and Sasuke soon followed.

The game of tag last the rests of the day. When they finally stopped for the night, they stopped with grins on their faces. They had made great time running around with their game of tag. They would reach Konoha tomorrow afternoon. Kakashi had been It 3 times, Sakura had been It 6 times, Rukia had been It 4 times, Naruto had been It 10 times, they even dragged Sai and Sasuke into it with Sai been it 3 times and Sasuke being it 2 times.

The game had also done something else. It had brought them all closer together. After camp had been made, they lazed about the fire eating dinner joking with one another. Each took turns telling about their most recent mission, the ones they could talk about. This night they acted as if they were their by choice. Just a group of friends out camping together for the fun of it. That night when they all went to sleep it was a peaceful sleep.

Authors Note: Mah originally I was going to take out the part with them singing because I thought it was too corny, but I kindda need that section to step up Rukia's anger about the way people treat her and Naruto. And this last part I also wanted to change with them being all palsy and stuff but I'm just waaaaay to lazy. I already add and changed stuff. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Mwahahahahahaha! I know you all hate me for taking so darn long. More so since I've had this type up for months! Thank you all for your reviews!

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the Character known as Rukia. She's mine! you can't have her!

Enjoy! please Read and Review!

* * *

When they reached the gates of Konoha the next day Kakashi and Rukia wrapped their scarfs back around their faces. That morning both had opted to not wear them. It didn't really matter too much, those they traveled with had seen their faces before and knew most of the emotional scars they hid behind those masks they normally wore.

Sakura had enjoyed every minute of it. To see her new friend that comfortable with them and to see Kakashi's handsome face was a wonderful thing. It had made her a bit sad when both had stopped before they had come into view of the gates to wrap up their faces. When they finally reached the gates the feeling of coming home filled her. It was good to be back in Konoha.

The guards at the gates stopped them briefly informing them that the Hokage wanted to see them immediately upon their return. So that was why they found themselves standing in front of her office door. The six of them marched into the office stopping in front of the large desk. Tsunade was facing towards the window looking out her hands folded behind her back. Everyone stood waiting. At least she thought everyone had. She watched with wide eyes as Rukia kept waking around the desk. Rukia grabbed a hold of Tsunade's arm, spinning her around to face her. She tipped the Godaime over her other arm and proceeded to kiss the Hokage soundlessly. After lifting Tsunade back up and slipping her scarf back over her face Rukia proclaimed loudly, "Hi Honey I'm home!"

Three sets of laughter erupted from the room and four sets of dropped jaws with shocked eyes staring at Rukia and Tsunade.

Naruto and Kakashi could barely stop laughing, both leaning on one another for support. The third set of laughter came from Tsunade herself. Shaking her head, Tsunade gave the silver haired woman a smile "Rukia, you never change."

Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura just started at Rukia like she had just lost all of her marbles. Shizune who had been standing in a corner of the room snapped her jaw shut with a loud click. Not only was Rukia's behavior so strange, but that the stoic copy ninja was laughing. A full out, laugh till I cry, laughing. It was a sight none of them had ever seen.

Rukia just laughed and leaned against the window still, "Aww, that's why you love me Shishou."

Sakura glanced sharply at Rukia. Shishou? Tsunade had trained her as well? But she didn't seem the medic-nin type. The scary part was that Tsunade had forgiven Rukia instantly. If it had been anyone else they would be punched out the window and smashed into the ground by now.

"Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto good job, your mission ends here. You're dismissed. You can give me your written report tomorrow." Before she had even finished talking Tsunade had sat down again and turned her chair towards Rukia.

Sakura grabbed the still laughing Naruto and dragged him out of the office. Sai and Sasuke followed closely behind. None of them minded not having to give an vocal report. Those were always so boring and they always got a tongue lashing at every little mistake they made. But Sakura couldn't help but wonder what it was Tsunade wanted to talk about with the twins alone. There was a history between the Godaime and Rukia. Sakura was dying to know about it.

As soon as the door was shut they could hear the Godaime's voice echoing through the door and down the hall, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

The four exchanged a quick glance and bolted to get outside. When Tsunade was angry she tended to take it out on anyone. They didn't want to be hanging around just in case she decided to look out her door, which had happened before. Tsunade was one who liked to pace when she was angry and tended to force the person she was yelling at to go on a walk with her. She would proceed to yell and scream at everyone and everything.

Kakashi knew he was in for it when Tsunade had dismissed the other four. Groaning inwardly he stood up straight and controlled his laughter at his sister greeting for her old teacher. He knew the Sennin had trained Rukia a few years after she had left the village. What he hadn't been expecting was the flow of emotions he got from his sister that had to do with the current Hokage. They had shared more of a deeper relationship then of student and teacher. He winced at her next words, his thoughts being cut off.

"Are you fucking stupid or just an Idiot?!?"

Tsunade smashed down her sake cup shattering it. "I sent you on a simple recon mission. Find out where Rukia was, and if possible deliver her a message. Nothing about getting thrown into a prison. Nothing about nearly causing a war between cloud and us. What in the SEVEN depths of HELL where you thinking!!!!!"

Kakashi actually felt like running. He could see the smoke coming out of Tsunade's ears. She even had a fist raised and looked like she was more then ready to use it. Just then Rukia's voice cut in and quickly deflated Tsunade like a hot air balloon. Causing Kakashi's jaw to drop.

"Oh come off it Shishou. It's already happened and yelling won't change a thing. Yeah it might make you feel better but all it does is upset the person your yelling at. And besides."

Rukia walked over to Tsunade wrapping her arms around the blond woman's waist. "You would have done the same thing. Don't try to deny it. If you had felt me being tortured you'd have tried to storm the prison in a blind fury as well."

Sighing Tsunade leaned into the smaller woman. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone had tamed the Hokage known as the Hell master of anger? Normally once Tsunade's anger was ignited it took hours to cool down and here Rukia had deflated it in less then a minute. It was beyond amazing. It was a miracle. Turns out he wasn't the only one surprised.

"How do you do that to me? You're the only one I swear that ever gets me to calm down right away."

Rukia shrugged slowly pulling away from the blond Hokage, "Its because you used to be afraid of me. I guess seeing a person go insane once kinda makes it so you don't want it to happen again. Besides. We have had our fights." She grinned wickedly at her, "Remember the last one?"

Laughing, Tsunade shook her head. "I guess we both figured out that it's easier to get along and puts less of a dent in our wallets in repair fees."

"You mean reconstruction fees. They had to rebuild half the town!" Rukia grinned as she sat on the big desk. Causing Tsunade to sigh as she gazed the woman up and down.

Kakashi just shook his head. Who would have thought that the beautiful woman , who was known to have as many partners as she had hairs on her head had given her heart away to another woman. As far as he had know Tsunade didn't even like women, but here she was gazing at his sister as if she was in love. If Jiraiya could see them now he had a feeling the Sennin would loose his mind. He had been chasing after Tsunade for so long.

Rukia leaned over caressing her fingers down Tsunade's jaw line. A small smile played upon her lips before she hopped down off the desk with a sigh. "Sometimes you really make me question my decision Shishou."

"Only sometimes?"

"It will always been the same. I'm sorry."

Had his sister given the Hokage the same line he had given many times over? He was a shinobi before he was a man. Well in his sisters case it would be she was a Hunter before she was a woman. He had a strong feeling that she had as she came to stand next to him. Rukia turned back to look at the Godaime behind her desk.

"I know you've asked me here for a reason, but could it wait a few days for me to get some rest?"

With a nod Tsunade sighed as Shizune handed her more paperwork, "Yes it can, your both dismissed. And Rukia, it's good to see you again."

Just as the door was closing behind the twins, Rukia turned around and blew Tsunade a kiss shouting, "I missed you too, Blondie."

Once the four were safely outside and pretending like they just hadn't run for their lives from the Godaime, Sakura perked up, "Lets have our usual tonight."

"Your place?" Naruto had a feeling she was going to say no because of the way they trashed her place last time. His place was still in a mess of chaos because of the fight that erupted the last time they were all there.

Sakura's voice came out low and a bit deadly, "No way in hell." She turned flashing Sasuke her brilliant smile, "How about your place Sasuke-kun?"

A deep frown and a low grunt of no came from the Uchiha. But Sakura wasn't to be diverted. "Its more then large enough to fit us comfortable. My place is still a mess. I bet Naruto's is as well. Sai's place is a closet we can't even get all four of us into it at once! Besides, If we have it at your place we'd have more then enough room and we could invite Rukia and Kakashi. We are probably the only people she knows in the village. We should make her feel welcome."

At the way his eyes softened at the mention of Rukia she knew she had him. But being the Uchiha heir, he just turned around and started to walk away. From the grin of Naruto's face and the small smirk on Sai's Sakura knew Sasuke was going to corporate. When Sasuke was nearly out of yelling range he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Eight o'clock. Bring everything." Then continued on his way.

Grinning, Sakura turned to Sai and Naruto, "Naruto would you bring the sake and Sai would you bring the food items? I'm even willing to cook dinner this time around if you bring something for me to cook."

Both men perked up at this idea. It had turned out on this mission her cooking had been the best and they were looking forward to a real meal made by her. Besides that meant they didn't have to eat out or eat their own cooking.

"I'm going to wait for Kakashi and Rukia."

Both men nodded and went on their ways with a wave of good-bye. Sakura had a feeling that both Rukia and Kakashi were going to be taking a while, so she thought she might try and find Ino for a bit of catching up before tonight. Maybe she could talk about these newfound feelings for a certain silver haired ex sensei of hers.

Finding Ino wasn't hard at all. She was at the flower shop as was expected. Ino had taken over the flower shop when her mother became ill last year. Even though her mother was doing better Ino had stayed in charge of the flower shop giving her parents the much needed time off. Even though her Father still ran missions now and again the two elder flower shop owners were basically in retirement.

Sakura was a bit pleased that Ino was now out of the line of fire. She still did missions with her team on accession. But with her running the flower shop she hadn't taken her jounin test and was still a chuunin. Which made the number missions her whole team could go on together rather small. At least she wasn't out on the frontlines. If the village ever came under attack though she knew Ino would be one of the first to don her chuunin uniform.

"Hey forehead. Long time no see." Ino threw her arms around Sakura, giving Sakura the biggest shock of her life. Ino was pregnant.

"Ino!" Sakura hugged the blond haired kunoichi tightly but carefully, "when did this happen?"

Ino laughed, "Your not going to believe who the father is either! Its Chouji!"

If Ino hadn't still been hugging her Sakura would have fallen over. Of all the people Sakura never expected Chouji. She would never even expect them of going on a date. Slowly leaning back still holding onto Ino's arms Sakura studied her friends face. Ino's smile was radiating. She truly looked happy.

"We started dating a few months ago. And well one thing led to another and here I am. Oh Sakura of all the people to fall in love with I never expected Chouji. I can't believe I ignored him all these years. He purposed to me last night and I said yes!"

Once again the blond threw her arms around Sakura's neck giggling. Sakura was shell-shocked. Ino married? Ino the woman who went from one man to the next within a week? Ino who had more partners then she had friends? Ino a mother? Chouji the father. Unable to not share in her friends joy Sakura squealed right along with Ino.

"When are you due? You're like 5 months along aren't you? When's the wedding? Before or after the Baby is born? Do you know what sex the child is yet? Do you want to know? I think it's still a bit earlier to tell. Have you picked out a wedding dress yet? What did Shikamaru say to all this? Who else knows?" Sakura's rambling would have gone on if Ino hadn't put her hand over the pink haired woman's mouth.

"I am 5 months along. No I don't want to know. The wedding is next month. No I don't have a dress yet. Everyone seems to know. Shikamaru was tickled pink. And will you be my maid of honor?"

Squealing once more Sakura threw her arms around her friends neck shaking her head yes. "Of course I will. Next month doesn't give us a whole lot of time to plan it."

"I'm letting my mother plan it. She's thrilled. It's going to be terrible but she's so happy. Chouji and I don't really mind too much. At least on such a short notice she won't be able to do anything really crazy. I'll tell you all about it later."

Just then Rukia walked up to Sakura and Ino. Rukia lifted her hand up in the standered Kakashi's had wave "Yo Sakura."

Sakura smiled at the smaller woman and turned towards Ino, "Ino this is Rukia, Rukia this is my good friend Ino."

Rukia gave both women the eye crinkle smile that was so famous of Kakashi. She really did look related to him. How could Naruto be so dense? True she used both eyes and not the one but with the stock of silver hair with her bangs hanging down on either side of her face, she looked like a smaller female version of Kakashi.

Ino turned to look at Sakura giving her a look that clearly said you will tell me about this later causing Sakura to chuckle.

"Mmh. Sakura would you care to go shopping with me? As much as I have enjoyed wearing your clothing I would like to be able to change into something else. It has been a while since I was last here and I don't know where the good stores are anymore."

Chuckling Sakura turned towards Ino who smiled at her. "Can I take a rain check Ino?"

Ino quickly nodded, "Sure. Besides I need to get back to the shop. You have fun Sakura."

Rukia then looped her arm into Sakura's and steered the woman away from Ino giving her a little wave of goodbye. Sakura glance down the hand on her arm.

"For a woman who doesn't like to be touched, you sure do a lot of it."

"Cheza doesn't like to be touched."

Blink. Cheza? Sakura looked at Rukia, "Cheza doesn't like to be touched?"

Rukia nodded and left it at that. Sakura had a feeling that Rukia was much like Kakashi in this way. She gave you the answers she was willing to give. Anything else would be like trying to draw blood from a stone.

"Would you like to join me and the boys tonight? We always try to get together when we are all in the village at the same time and it would be nice if you and Kakashi joined us tonight."

A small smile played on Rukia's lips, "Sure. I'll drag Kakashi over. Where are you meeting tonight?"

Sakura beamed at the woman, "we are meeting at the Uchiha manor at eight. I can show you were it is."

Rukia waved her off, "I know where it is. The main house right? As long as they haven't moved it in the last 20 years I know where it is."

Sakura chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they haven't moved it. Bit large to move don't you think?"

Laughing Rukia nodded. They stopped by the bank first. It was shocking to find out that Rukia had an account there. A Rather large account. Her only comment was where else would she put the money from her hunts. What ever that meant. It turned out that they went everywhere. Rukia wasn't kidding when she said she had nothing. At the end of the day they had bought a full wardrobe of clothing from underwear on up. Having it all delivered to Kakashi's apartment. Sakura had a feeling that there was going to be a small fight between the twins tonight. They were on their way to the weapons store now. Last but not least had been Rukia's comment.

Rukia had gone over the dagger displace picking out 10 different daggers all ranging from a two inch length to 2 ft length. Sakura had been a bit surprised at this. Rukia wasn't picking out a normal ninja's weaponry. Rukia was currently describing to the clerk what type of sheaths she wanted for each dagger. In a few moments he was out from behind the counter taking down Rukia's measurements.

"Why daggers and not kunai?"

"Kunai don't do much against what I hunt. To small." Rukia glanced over at her, "Still haven't figured it out yet? I'm part of the Guild. I'm a Demon Hunter."

Sakura stared at Rukia. She wasn't the only one. The clerk had stopped taking down measurements. Everyone knew what a demon hunter was, but no one had ever met one. Now one was standing right before them and they hadn't even known it.

"I have something that might interest you." The clerk said as he set down his measuring tape. He disappeared into the back and came out a few minutes later holding what looked to be two tightly wrapped short swords. He set them down on the counter.

"They are cursed blades. Said to kill who ever wields them. Can you remove the curse?"

Rukia reached out carefully unwrapping each blade. Their sheaths were solid black as were their handles. They were shaped like a katana, hand guard less. They looked identical, as if part of a set. Sakura could feel the strange killing intent the sword themselves produced. Rukia's eyes were entrapped.

"I'll take them."

The clerk shook his head, "No, Lady Hunter. I cannot sell them to you. I was hoping you could remove their curse, not that I wanted to sell them to you."

Rukia reached out unsheathing both swords, holding on in each hand. "Lets test them. Their curse against my luck."

Before either Sakura or the Clerk could say anything Rukia threw the blades straight up into the air holding out each of her arms, closing her eyes. Sakura watched in horror as both blades went up and then flipped end over end back towards each of Rukia's arms. The two blades were in perfect sink. Each blade came down on Rukia's arm as it was about to sink into her flesh. Sakura reached out her hand as she knew Rukia was about to loose both her arms. Each blade twist around her arms, a hair's breath away from her skin. Two identical thuds sounded as each blade sunk into the floor clear to hilt. Sakura sunk to her knees watching as Rukia pulled each blade effortlessly from the floor. Lifting them above her head she crossed the blades above her head before setting each of them on the counter.

"Will you serve me?"

Sakura frowned at Rukia who had eyes only for the blades.

"Serve me and I will set you free." Rukia put her thumb into her mouth bitting down till she drew blood. She then traced a set of ruins on each of the blades, using her blood and chakra to do so. When she finished each blade glowed and seemed to devour her chakra and blood into its self.

A loud gulp came from the shop keeper as Rukia turned her eyes to him, "How much for each?"

He carefully licked his lips, "Years ago when the samurai still ruled this area, when they lived and died by the sword; it was said that the samurai wouldn't choose his sword but that his sword choose him. Truly those two cursed blades have chosen you to wield them. I will not sell them to you. They are yours. I have never seen anything so amazing and I am sure I will never see anything like this again."

Rukia walked over to Sakura offering her a hand up. Sakura couldn't believe it. She took the offered hand, her green eyes still as big a saucers. After a moment Sakura's shock turned to angry and she slapped Rukia on the shoulder, "Don't ever do that again! What if you really did loose you arms?"

Rukia just shrugged, "I didn't."

Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration, "That's not the point. Just don't do risky stuff like that."

Again Rukia just shrugged and started to wrap up the blades again and that was that. After the clerk finished with his measurements and Rukia arguing with him to pay for the rest of the items she order since he wanted to give them to her for free, Rukia paid what she owed and the two stepped out.

Sakura looked down at her watch, it was now 7 pm. But before Sakura could say anything Rukia spoke up.

"It about 7 right now. Come with me to Kakashi's to get him and let me change? I think between the two of us we can get him to go."

The little evil look in Rukia's eyes unnerved and delighted Sakura. She knew that Rukia was defiantly trying to play match maker between her and Kakashi. Which she found unnerving and wonderful. How was she supposed to deal with this? She wasn't even sure of how she felt about Kakashi. Sighing she let Rukia take her arm again as the two made their way towards his apartment. When they reached the door Rukia lifted up the mat and picked up the key unlocking the door and putting the key back.

"He keeps his key under his mat? Isn't that a little unsafe?"

Rukia just shrugged and ushered Sakura into the apartment. The place was filled with boxes. It was a jungle of boxes. A maze. Had they really bought that much?

"Who would want to break into here? He barely owns anything." Was Rukia's response as she started to dig through the boxes looking for clothing. "Give me hand? I think I want to wear that black top with the diamond in it."

Shrugging Sakura started to dig through the boxes. Neither of them had heard the shower going, nor turning off. A flash of white caught Sakura's attention. Turning to look at it she felt her heart race up into her mouth. There was Kakashi standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His silver locks were still very wet causing them to hang down about his face, covering his sharingan eye more so then ever. His other eye held an annoyed look that was gazing at Rukia. A drop of water ran down his jaw line. She watched in fascination as it ran its course and dripped onto his chest. Water beaded down his chest, causing her eyes to roam further, lower. She couldn't help herself. Her mind had turned to mush and she was acting on something close to primal instinct. She desperately wanted to go over lick the water from his chest, to feel how firm and toned his stomach really was. It wasn't until she stood right before him that she realized she had moved. His eye locked onto her own as she flushed bright as a tomato. She balled her fingers into fist and shoved them into her pockets. The need to touch him was too intense.

She started to step backwards, when Rukia suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around capturing Sakura's lips with her own. Sakura froze, not really meaning to respond, but the way Rukia eat at her mouth, the deep rumbling, coming from her throat was over whelming. Sakura found her traitors body responding to the hungry kiss. Just as quickly as it started, Rukia shoved away from her, angry eyes meeting Kakashi's. Sakura stumbled backwards, tripping she ended up in Kakashi's arms as he caught her before she fell to the ground. He was panting just as hard as she was, as Rukia was. Rukia looked beyond pissed. What the hell had just happened. Rukia took a threatening step towards Kakashi.

"You son of a bitch."

Kakashi just stared at his twin. Sakura felt as if there was a silent conversation going on between the two. Maybe there was a sharing of thoughts. Sakura could not seem to get her heart to slow down. She had no clue as to what had just happened. Rukia quickly turned around a disappeared into the maze of boxes. Sakura turned to look at the man who was still holding her. He was staring at her. As their eyes locked, his arm tightened. Could he hear her heart beating franticly? She licked her lips slowly.

That had proven to much for his self restrain. Just as his twin had done moments before, he crashed his lips into Sakura's. He kissed her as if he was eating her down from her mouth. Pulling her tight against his body, letting her know just how much he was happy to see her. He ate at her mouth as if she was the very air he needed to breathe to live. her hands found his back, running up and down it before gripping onto his towel. Their kiss went from him eating at her, to her pushing him up against the wall, eating at him. She dug her nails lightly into his back causing a groan in the back of his throat as she ate. This just spurred him on. His slipped his hands to her back, up under her shirt. Fingers trailing up her bindings her moved his hands to the front caressing just of the top of what he knew to be white bindings. As his fingers caressed the top of her perky breast she moaned into his mouth digging her nails into his back causing an echoing moan from him and an involuntary reacting of thrusting with his hips. Grinding himself into her electing moans once more from both of them. He wanted more and he wasn't the only one. He felt her fingers find the knot on the towel and pull.

Just as the towel started to slide away down his hips, his conscious decided to come back. This woman used to be his student. He had no right doing this to her. His lower mind tried to tell him that it was okay because she clearly wants this too. But his heart and upper mind screamed no. This wasn't right, he knew she still believe in love and he couldn't give her what she wanted. Lust yes, God yes. But this was wrong. He pulled back from the kiss breath ragged and pushed Sakura away slightly. A dazed look was in her eyes. Gripping his towel, keeping it tightly around his waist he forced the words out of his mouth that he did not want to speak.

"You should stay away from me." Sakura's eyes widened. "Stay away, until Rukia is gone. I'm not safe anymore."

Before she could say anything back he slipped past her and into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Sakura could not get her legs to move. Her eyes locked on the door. What had just happened? She knew he had been enjoying it as much as she had, why had he stopped? Then telling her to stay away after he kissed her like that? What the hell was he thinking? Her hands balled into fists as her anger started to take over. How dare he! He was the one who had showed up in a towel, the one who had started to kiss her first and now he tells her to stay away? If he wanted nothing to do with her why start at all in the beginning? Her angry eyes met Rukia's as the woman came back over.

"I'm sorry Sakura." There was a slight sense of pity in her voice.

Sakura stared at her not really understanding why she was apologizing. Seeing the confusing look on her face Rukia explained a bit more.

"For me kissing you. Things get confusing between Kakashi and me when strong emotions are involved. He tries to suppress everything, which I guess normally works for him, but when I'm around, all that emotion is shoved into me and it…well it was over whelming."

Sakura stared at the woman a bit longer before understanding sunk in. Rukia had kissed her the way Kakashi had wanted to. When he stopped pushing that emotion at Rukia, he couldn't help himself and had kissed her. Oh. Sakura shrugged, "I don't blame you."

Her eyes darted angrily towards the bedroom door that was still firmly closed. She felt his chakra signature slip out the window that must be in there and ahead off, far away from where they were. Her eyes lingered a while longer before she took all the emotions she felt now and bottled them up, putting the lid on and tying it shut with a do not open sign on it. She turned towards Rukia who was dressed all in black.

Rukia was wearing black skin tight pants that flared over the black boots she was wearing. When they had been shopping earlier Sakura couldn't get the woman to even try on a pair of sandals. Her comment had been why wear things that would leave your toes open for breaking? Thus the black steel toed boots she now wore. She had bought a couple of different pairs of boots, but nothing but boots. On top she wore a black skin tight shirt that was sleeveless. It had a somewhat large diamond cut out in the chest area showing off the top of the swell of her breasts. Which Sakura knew was there so she could reach the small dagger that was nestled between her cleavage. From the neck of the black shirt rose a black mask that covered the lower half of her face like Kakashi's. Rukia had two daggers strapped to her forearms and the larger dagger that was almost a short sword strapped to her back.

"Planning on killing someone tonight?" they were only going over to Sasuke's Sakura didn't think she needed all those weapons..

"I never go anywhere unarmed. Not even to the bathroom."

Sakura raised a brow in question but the silver haired woman didn't respond as she worked her way towards the door. Sakura shrugged and followed the woman out promising herself that she wouldn't think of Kakashi tonight, that she would enjoy her time with her friends. Damn him.

* * *

I hope you liked it. A bit more with Kakashi and Sakura. Please Review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter :) I'm almost done with it too!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! I just fixed the chapter mix up thingy. It's been a while since I visited this site and what would you know they've upgraded their formats! I've been having a craving to read Naruto recently and now I really want to start writing again! Hopefully it will stick and I'll get this story done! I do plan on going back and fixing the errors I have seen upon rereading the story. I also want to add more into the first few chapter. I feel like the rescue of Kakashi and Rukia went to quickly. There should be more!

I hope I won't disappoint my readers and finally get this story done!

Please review. I want to hear more from those 58 people who looked at the double repeat of chapter 6.

Oh and those you who Love Kakashi and Sakura parings the plot will think in the next chapter.

Those of you who are here for the Naruto/Sasuke/Sai/OC part of it sorry that starts to come up in chapter 9. Most of chapter 8 is all and just all about Sakura and Kakashi.

Now, I do not own Naruto and its Characters. I do own the character name Rukia. She is mine, you can't use her without my asking! Mine!

* * *

Sakura and Rukia made their way to the Uchiha manor in silence. It wasn't until they were almost to the manor that Rukia spoke up, "You are beautiful you know."

Sakura turn to the woman walking next to her blinking. Where had that come from? "uh, thank you?"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to molest you or anything. You're a friend and you don't do things like that to friends who don't want it... But I can see what he likes in you."

Sakura frowned unsure what to say to that. Thankfully they had just reached the door and Naruto who had been looking for them had it open and was waiting for them in the doorway.

"About time you got here! Your late!"

"Yo, Naruto. Well you see I got lost on the road of life and had a hard time finding my way here." Rukia gave him the eye crinkle smile.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh right along with Naruto at Rukia's imitation of Kakashi. It was funny, and kind of eerie at how similar the twins were. Again Sakura wondered on how dense her blond friend was. How could he have missed that they were twins?Walking over to Naruto, Rukia placed a hand on his hip as she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't until Rukia leaned back that Naruto put his arm around her waist in a quick hug. It was amazing to see the person who didn't understand personal space to be holding so much restrain. He then tossed that restrain out the window as he turned to Sakura and threw his arms around her neck in a hug. He quickly pulled away before Sakura could cause him bodily harm. His eyes scanned for the third person he had been waiting for. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Ah, we decided we needed some space from each other. It gets rather confusing when your not sure what thought is who's. He's out reading his smut near the memorial." Rukia answered saving Sakura from having to try and explain why he wasn't here. She gave the woman a warm smile that was returned. Naruto just shrugged and the three of them went inside. Upon entering the living Sai and Sasuke were waiting for them on the couch, glaring at each other.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, are you still willing to cook dinner?" Naruto's eyes shined brightly. With that look Sakura knew she had to, other wise the blond would keep pestering her. Nodding her head Sakura went into the kitchen to look at what the boys had bought. Sasuke's kitchen was a far sized kitchen. Of course it was, it had at one point housed the Uchiha family. It had polished wood counters, a deep basin sink and a large refrigerator. It also had a dinning table in the kitchen against the far wall opposite of the frig.

Sakura didn't realize that Rukia had followed her in until the woman had opened the frig pulling out the raw meat. She watched in horror as Rukia pulled out two large pieces of raw meat and put one in her mouth, carrying the other one out into the living room. Rukia stopped to look at Sakura as Sakura called out to her.

"What are you doing!?"

"We need a stronger amount of protein than humans do. Most of the protein is cooked away." Rukia said over her should as Naruto came to take the other piece of meat from her. Sakura turned to look over at Naruto who shrugged at her.

"Its true. I just normally don't eat like this in front of you guys."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut. Naruto hadn't before because he knew they would react like this. Turning away from Sakura, Naruto started to eat. Rukia just stared at Sakura, eating the raw piece of meat. Sakura watched in horror fascination as Rukia finished eating as if she was an animal. When Rukia was done she carefully licked her fingers clean of the left over blood.

That was when Rukia's words sunk in. Than humans do. Rukia didn't consider herself or Naruto a human. And Sakura had just been staring at Rukia like she wasn't. With an embarrassed flush Sakura marched over to Naruto and turned him around just as he was lifting the last piece of meat to his mouth. She pulled him into the kitchen, setting him down at the small kitchen table. She walked over to the raw meat and grabbed another piece putting it on a plate. She then placed it in front of Naruto. He watched her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please have some more."

Naruto stared at her for a few minutes more before he started to eat the raw meat. Sakura smiled at him and watched as he ate every single bite. She didn't want him to feel ashamed that he was different. She knew this was very important by the way Rukia was watching them. How many other things had Naruto kept hidden from his closest friends because he felt that it wasn't normal, wasn't appropriate?

Sai and Sasuke had just come up behind Rukia, to watching what was transpiring in the kitchen. They knew something rather tense was going on. Sasuke couldn't help but to want to reach out and touch the smaller woman's silver hair. The need was bad enough that he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his gaze to Naruto.

With a bolt Naruto was up, knocking his chair over. In a blink of the eye he was standing next to Sakura and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He tucked his head in against her neck. Sakura let out a surprised Eep before she realized what was going on. Naruto was crying softly into her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Naruto?" she looked up at Sai and Sasuke with slight confusing in her eyes. What was wrong with the blond? Both Sai and Sasuke wore identical looks of concern.

"I was afraid." Naruto's voice was so soft that she almost didn't catch what he said. Sai and Sasuke walked over next to them.

"Afraid of what?" Sakura couldn't believe Naruto was afraid of anything.

But in a rare sense of understanding Sai spoke of for the blond. "Afraid that we wouldn't be able to accept him fully."

Naruto's shoulders shook as cried into her neck. Sakura tightened her grip around him but loosening one arm to run her fingers through his hair. How long had he been carrying this pain around? How many times had the blond worried that she would think of him as a monster because he was different?

"Oh Naruto. I love you Nee-chan." He sniffled as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "I do. I really do. No matter what. You don't have to hide anything from me. In fact I'm mad at you for doing so."

She lifted a mock fist of anger, a smile on her lips. "I don't care what you eat, or what you look like, or anything else like that. I care about who you are and that's what matters to me. I mean it when I call you my little brother." She looked up at the other two giving them the same loving smile, "You're my brothers and I love you all just the way your are."

Naruto pulled her in tight again this time crying tears of joy and relief. Sakura kept running her fingers through his hair. In a very emotional, unlike Sasuke, Sasuke squeezed the blonds shoulder before caressing Sakura's cheek. Causing both of them to look up at him in shock. Shrugging Sasuke stepped away with that small smile on his face, "Dobe, your such an idiot."

"I think what Bastard here is trying to say is that we feel the same. We don't care if you have to eat raw meat, your still annoying to us."

At Sai's comment laughter erupted from Rukia who had been forgotten during that touching moment. She walked over to Sai, placing a hand on his shoulder leaning into him, "I like this guy. Really speaks his mind doesn't he?"

Her grin was all for Naruto who unlatched himself from Sakura and threw his arms around the smaller woman. He held Rukia tightly before she pulled back from him slightly looking up into his eyes. Rukia reached up, caressing his check emotion filled her eyes. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Naruto shook his head, still unable to talk through the lump in his throat. Rukia leaned up and licked the tears from Naruto's cheeks. He smiled at her as she slipped from his arms. She turned to walk towards the living room and looked over her shoulder, "Ah well that's my good deed for the year."

Shaking his head he started to follow her, "I should have guessed you were up to something the moment you went into the kitchen."

The others just stared after the two. Sakura couldn't believe it. Rukia had planned the whole thing from the start? How had Rukia known it would turn out this way? Or had she just hoped it would. Shaking her head Sakura turned to look at the two men who were still in the kitchen. Both had thoughtful looks on their faces. "Okay guys, unless you want to help, get out of the kitchen!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Sakura went about rummaging through the kitchen cupboards looking to see what Sasuke had. Actually Sasuke had a nice collecting of kitchen items. She had been worried that his would be like Naruto's, only cups and bowls. The blond lived on instant ramen. Sakura chided herself; of course Sasuke had a better kitchen it used to be his mothers. When she came upon the sake cups and dish, she decided to play hostess. After getting everything arranged on a serving platter she took out the sake to the living room.

Sai, Sasuke and Rukia were on the couch with her in between the two. Naruto was in the chair across from the couch. He was currently describing a new move of his. That was the normal topic of these nights. Missions and new moves. A part of the night would be spent on how each of their lives were now faring but the only topic they could all easily get into was missions and new moves. The rest of the night would be filled with cards, gambling, arguing and competition. Oh and lots of either beer or sake.

Tonight was to be sake. Sakura went around serving each of them a cup of sake. Rukia grinned up at Sakura, "Would you like help in the kitchen?"

Before Sakura could answer Naruto yelled, "NO!..uh I mean you should stay out here Rukia and umm keep us company so…umm.. that we don't start fighting. Yeah that's it!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at the blond, "Come on. If she tells me exactly what to do there is no way I can screw it up."

Naruto turned begging eyes to Sakura being blatantly forward, "She can't cook. She's worse then I am. We tended to eat everything raw because she can't cook."

Rukia downed her sake in a flash with those trusty Kakashi like lighting reflexes making it look like she had never even brought the dish to her lips except that she swallowed. She then threw the dish at Naruto's head hitting him smack dab on the nose.

"Hey I'm not that bad! So what if everything I cook comes out black?!? And taste like charcoal. Your just as bad as I am!"

The two men next to Rukia laughed in mirth as Naruto howled in pain as he exclaimed that she just broke his nose. Rukia just crossed her arms under chest, causing her breast to be framed rather nicely. Killing intent just rolled off of Rukia in waves her voice dripping with venom, "Fine, the next time I take you out training you can eat your own cooking. And you can do your own hunting."

The blond sunk back into the chair pulling in on himself looking rather pathetic, pouting. Rukia reached out and grabbed a hold of the sake bottle pouring herself another cup. She then proceeded to down it just like she had done the first time grumbling to herself.

Eyeing Naruto and Rukia, Sakura had a feeling that they were going to need more sake. She turned and head back into the kitchen to bring out a few more bottles of sake before she went back to cooking.

* * *

When she finished and brought the food out into the living room setting a plate in front of each of them, the topic had changed to daggers and kunai.

Rukia was saying, "I can understand why you wield kunai, they're smaller and easy to keep a lot in those pouches you wear. They have great balance for throwing and are wide enough that you use them to block other types of blades. But my daggers are just as useful."

"But you can only carry a few. Wouldn't it be better to carry a pouch with kunai, shuriken and other types of weapons inside it? Once you throw the two daggers you have on, that's it your out of weapons." Sasuke countered.

"That's only if you throw them at someone. Look, you tend to fight other ninjas right? And groups of them. So having lots of weapons that you can throw and retrieve later is important. But that's not what I do. And who ever said I only had two daggers on me?" Rukia grinned spinning the dagger she had in her hand, one that came from her forearm, "Just because you only see two doesn't mean I only carry two."

Naruto shook his head ignoring the food in front of him to make a point, "Besides, I've seen her fight. She doesn't leave her weapons behind. The only time she does is when its imbedded into what she's hunting."

Sitting down Sakura cut in changing the subject, "What is like going on a hunt?"

Shrugging Rukia smiled at her, "Its hard to describe. Tell you what, next time I go on a small hunt I bring you along."

Sakura gasped fear and excitement racing through her, "Really?"

Naruto turned grinning at her, "I think you'd be good at it Sakura." He looked over at Rukia who laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll let you come along too. Shesh, maybe I should start a tour or something." Laughing in a mocking tone she added, "Pay a fee and get to go on a Hunt."

Understanding finally dawned on Sai, "You are a Demon Hunter."

"You are a member of Roots." She turned hard eyes towards Sai.

The tension in the room suddenly spiked making it thick enough to choke a goat. The dagger she had been spinning rest firmly in her hand. Naruto sat up looking at Rukia. Sasuke watched Sai.

"Now I know where I remember you from. You're on the list. Why?" Sai asked

"I took His arm and eye."

Sai frowned, "That happened the night…" his eyes glanced over to Naruto.

"The man truly wants to do what is best for Konoha. At least what he thinks is best for Konoha. The night Konoha was saved by Yodimae, after Kyuubi was sealed, He decided the best thing for Konoha was to rid Konoha of the Kyuubi container. Even at the rip age of 12, I was too strong for him. He was a powerful man and I let him live his white lie of getting the wounds in battle that night. But the real question here is what are you going to do?"

Sai stared at her for a while before sitting back into the couch, "I am not longer a member of roots."

She sighed flopping back on the couch leaning against Sai, "Oh good, because I'd hate to have to kill you."

Sai frown and Naruto snorted speaking up before Sai could say something, "You wouldn't kill him."

"If he tried to kill me, oh yes I would." She growled at Naruto, putting away her dagger.

"No you wouldn't."

She frowned at him, "Stop knowing me so well."

Rukia rolled her eyes as Naruto grinned at her. "I said stop it."

She downed another cup of sake with lighting quick reflexes. As she set down her cup her eyes wandered over towards Sai. "Former member of Roots, huh? That's not a group that you can easily leave. They tend to kill anyone who tries to leave. How did you mange to get out alive?"

Naruto placed down his cup that had been half way to his lips, "What is she talking about?"

Sai just shrugged, "I made sure that roots understood that I wanted to leave."

A loud pounding on the door brought an end to all other questions that would have been asked. With a frown gracing his face, Sasuke went to answer it. As the door slid open one of Godaime's cronies was seen on the other side, panting.

"Is Harano Sakura here? She is being summoned by the Hokage. Her and Hatake Rukia. Though I do not know where to find Hatake."

Both women got up heading towards the door, Sakura calling out cutting off what ever the man had just been about to say.

"I am here, what is it?"

"You are being summoned to the hospital. Team Gai and Team Shoin have just come in with heavy causalities and your skill is needed. Hatake Rukia has also been summoned, do you know where I can find her?"

Rukia grabbed Sakura by the arm her other hand starting to form seals as she spoke, "I am right here, your dismissed."

With a poof both women disappeared using the teleportation jutsu.

Upon appearing at the hospital both women sent out in a dead run heading towards the emergency rooms where the teams would be taken. They could hear the commotion long before they reached it just as Tsunade was coming out of one of the rooms. She held a hand up to the two women.

"Sakura, Rukia, come with me into the next room. The other doctors can tend to the smaller stuff."

The three of them entered the next room to find two beds occupied by Gai and Neji. There was already a group of medic-nin's tending to the men. Both were strapped down to the beds.

Sakura quickly glanced over both taking in the full extent of their injuries. Gai suffered from broken rips, a slashed leg, punched abdomen, a fractured collarbone and elbow. It seemed Neji suffered the worse injuries. He had broken rips, a splintered broken leg with exposed bone, a nasty looking gash to the chest, a possible punctured lung, and he was missing his right arm from just above the elbow down.

Both Sakura and Rukia started to walk towards the beds, hands out as Rukia said over her shoulder, "So this is why you called me."

Rukia headed towards Neji's bed and Sakura went for Gai's. Each with chakra already filling their hands. But Rukia did something different. Placing her hands upon Neji's face she used her chakra to wake the man up. Grinding his teeth he tried not to moan at being awakened.

"Listen to me. No questions. I can reattach you arm."

The sudden stillness in the room filled Sakura's heart. Had she heard this woman correctly? Had Rukia just told Neji something that was impossible? Her eyes lifted up to the woman.

"I can reattach your arm, but it will be painful. You think the pain you are feeling now is awful? It will easily be up to ten times more painful to reattach you arm. You could die from the pain alone. The choice is yours. There is nothing shameful in not wanting to go through with this."

Rukia held Neji's head firmly between her hands giving him full eye contact. Time seemed to stretch on. A simple moan from Gai seemed to make the stillness in the room snap with pop. Sakura turned her head back towards Gai but not before seeing Neji nod his head once. Before Sakura could get much father in healing Gai she felt Tsunade's hand upon her shoulder.

"Get him stable, we need to move him from this room."

Tsunade turned back around tending to Neji. A bit surprised at seeing her Shishou tending to Neji and not Rukia, Sakura glanced around for the silver haired woman. She caught a glimpse of a silver braid leaving the room. Shrugging in confusion, Sakura quickly turned back to the green menace to begin healing him.

The trick to getting a patient this badly damaged to being able to move, is to heal the flesh shut and to heal any damaged arteries. The broken bones can wait for later since the beds were on wheels. There would be no need to actually move the patients himself, just the bed.

So as soon as Sakura was ready she spoke up, "Okay lets move him."

The few medic-nin's that were still in the room moved to help Sakura move Gai out of the room just as Rukia came back in. Rukia was carrying a large bucket of ice with an arm sticking out of the top. The fingers to the arm were curled as if trying to claw its way out of the bucket. The familiar bindings wrapped around the severed arm tugged at Sakura's heart, causing her to look back at the man which it belong to. Just as she stepped outside Sakura's emeralds eyes locked with Neji's. Her eyes stayed with Neji's as the door slowly closed, fear and pain were raining from his eyes.

"Ma'am, we need to hurry." The medic-nin's voice pulled Sakura back to the green beast of Konoha. Now was not the time to be worrying about Neji. Tsunade would take care of him.

Heading into another room with Gai, two of the other medic-nin's peeled away from them saying they were going to check up on the other team. Nodding Sakura turned to look at the last medic-nin left in the room with her. His name was Sano, he was one of the few night emergency guys. For some strange reason most of the night medic's were women.

"Ready Sano?"

Sakura barely heard his response of yes as she delved into Gai's body with her chakra going about healing. Her and Sano had worked together before, making it easy to blend with his chakra.

* * *

Just as Sano and Sakura finished healing Gai a scream echoed through the room. Snapping her head up, Sakura looked at the door. The scream had sounded like Neji and the one that followed it. Sakura ran towards the door skidding out into the hall and towards the room that held Neji. Oh Kami, what had happened now?

Sakura came into view of the door as another scream came from behind. She came to a skidding halt as two arms wrapped around her waist. She prepared to smash her elbow into whoever's face it was as she heard Naruto say into her ear, "Its alright. Neji is fine."

Shocked at his words she went ahead with her elbow smashing into his face, pulling from his grip screaming at him, "Fine?! Listen to him scream!"

Ignoring the blood dripping from his ear, Naruto reached out to grab onto her elbow, "That's the way it goes. Trust me. Tsunade's in there she wouldn't let Rukia purposely torture him. You have to trust her. You can't go in there now."

Sakura dropped her fist staring at Naruto. She lets him take her elbow, pulling her a little away from the door. It was then that she noticed Sai, Sasuke, Tenten and Lee were there. None of them were trying to get into the room though Neji's screams hadn't stopped. Sasuke was leaning against the wall opposite of the door. Tenten and Lee were sitting on the couch that was near by. It was like a little waiting room. Sakura knew that it hadn't been there before. Someone must have moved the furniture here for them. Sai was sitting on the armrest to the couch closest to them. There was another empty couch across from the one they were sitting on.

"It's a very complicated procedure, any interruption might screw it up easily killing Neji and possibly the other two as well. I know it sounds awful but you have to trust them."

Naruto lead her over towards the couch were both Tenten and Lee were sitting. Both had a few bruises and bandages. Sakura looked back at Naruto. When had he gotten so smart? Of course if she went busting in now that's exactly what would happen. Her eyes must have showed what she was thinking because Naruto gave a ghost of a chuckle.

"Rukia demands quick thinking. She's a hard sensei." He shrugged looking back to the door with haunted eyes, "The other team didn't suffer as much damage. Stay here and I'll get you something to eat. You must have used a lot of chakra in healing Gai. You just don't feel it yet because your still wound up."

As he turned to go Sai held up his hand stopping him, "I'll go. You stay on guard duty."

Shrugging Naruto moved to stand in front of the door once more ignoring the embarrassed looks from both Tenten and Lee. It seems she wasn't the only one to try and rush in there. Another screamed ripped through the air. Neji's voice sounded broken, bruised, and coarse from screaming so much. Tenten leaned forward covering her ears with her hands, tears streamed down her face. Sakura sat down next to Tenten placing a hand on Tenten's back, rubbing gently.

"He'll be all right…Right Naruto?"

Sakura turned her eyes to the blond but he would not meet her eyes. Instead he turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

Tenten looked up eyes worried. Lee stood up and took a step towards the door.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed deeply look back at the three, "She's the best. Rukia can do things that even Tsunade can."

Tenten took a deep sigh of relief, taking the handkerchief that Lee had turned around and offered. Lee sat down and took up the spot the Sakura had a moment before. She had stood up and walked over to Naruto. She knew he was keeping something back.

"Naruto, what is it?"

Sad sapphire eyes looked up into emerald ones. Something was wrong; Sakura knew it, "Naruto?"

"Rukia is a jinchuuriki. But her seal is different then mine." Naruto flinched at the scream that came from behind the door, "do you remember what its like to be near me when I use Kyuubi's chakra?"

"It burns." Sasuke responded pushing off from the wall walking towards them, "If I stand to close to you while you are using it, the chakra literally burns my skin."

"For me, there is a separation of my chakra and Kyuubi's chakra. For Rukia there is no separation. There is only on chakra." Naruto sighed deeply lifting his arms across his chest, rubbing one arm, "When you heal people Sakura it's soothing, painless. But Rukia only has a mixture of human and jinchuuriki charka to work with. When she heals me, it doesn't hurt, but Ero Sennin says its hurts. Hurts like hell. Like having liquid fire run through his body."

All eyes turned towards the door as another scream ripped through the hallway. The silence that followed was deafening. It was as if the tension had created a bubble around them and none of them could break it. It was thick, thick enough to choke on. To strangle their voices in their throats. Each of them stared at each other and nothing at all. For their eyes met but the souls behind each set of eyes was turn inward. Would their friend survive the pain? Would Neji live to see another dawn? The clattering of the plate with food on it being set in front of Sakura as Sai came back seemed to break it. Tenten let out a strangled sob. For a few moments the only sound to be heard were sobs, chocked and strangled as Tenten tried to keep from weeping.

Then another scream came and long it went. It was too much for Tenten. She fell to her knees screaming out herself. Her hands few to cover her ears. How much longer would this go on? Lee knelt next to her pulling Tenten into his arms. Her sobs were quieted as Tenten pressed her face into Lee's chest. Sakura couldn't bear to look. Her eyes wandered to Sasuke's form. His fists were clutched at his side. Sai had gone to stand next to Sasuke; they each wore an identical looks of anguish. When had the stoic twins become so emotional? Sasuke's eyes darted towards Sakura as his face regained its calmness. Sighing, Sasuke turned towards Sai briefly before he walked away from the other man.

A light further down the hall started to flicker. Was Neji's life to be like that? To flick and fade without a trace? No. Sakura turned her eyes away from the flickering light. She would not think like that. Neji would live. He was in the hand of two of the greatest Medic-nin's in history.

"He's going to be alright." Sakura found the words slipping from her lips before she knew it. All eyes turned towards her.

"He's strong and I believe in him. And in Tsunade and Rukia."

Lee gave her a strong nod, "That's right Tenten we must continue to believe in life of the youth. His youth shall never fade!" He smiled down at Tenten as she gave out a sobbing chuckle.

"That's right! And Rukia and Tsunade are the best!" Naruto chirped in. A bright smile plastered on the blonds face.

"You should eat." Sasuke said as he came over and sat down next to Sakura.

Just as Sakura started to eat another scream pierced the hallway.

* * *

Nearly three hours passed before any of the companions waiting in the hall said another word. They sat and listened to their friend scream, helpless to do anything. It was then that a blur of sliver announced Kakashi's arrival. He came running down the hallway stopping right in front of Naruto.

"Kakashi?" Naruto inquired.

"Move. Now. Or I will move you." Kakashi's voice came out low, scratchy, nearly a growl.

"But-" Naruto didn't even get to finish as Kakashi grabbed him unexpectedly and threw him away from the door. Naruto landed directly into Sai, who had move to catch him. Kakashi was inside the door before anyone else had a chance to move.

Sakura moved to go inside the room, but was stopped as Tsunade came out.

"It's alright. He's going to be fine. The operation as far as we can tell was a success."

Tsunade looked worn. Worn down to the bone with dark circles under her eyes. There was a collective sight of relief before Tsunade went on.

"But we won't know how fully functional the arm will be until he heals a bit more. But this is not the end of it. Sasuke, Naruto, your two will prepare your teams to head out in the morning. This should not have happened. I will give you details on the mission in the morning. Be in my office at 10. Don't be late Naruto. Sai, Lee and you Tenten I want you in my office at 12 for a different mission. I know you just got back but this one cannot wait and it shouldn't be to hard. Sakura I want you in my office at 11. Your all dismissed. Go home and get some sleep. Neji will be fine."

With that Tsunade turned around walking away from them, her feet dragging. Lee helped Tenten up and turned her towards the exit. Sasuke went to stand next to Naruto and Sai, giving Naruto a question look. Just then the door opened up again with Kakashi coming out carrying Rukia in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Naruto took a step towards Kakashi. But Kakashi shook his head. Sai and Sasuke both looked to the small woman with concerned looks.

"Tired." Was Kakashi's answer as he turned to walk down the hallway to leave the building.

"Put me down." Rukia's voice came out harsh and worn. Kakashi looked down at his sister a frown gracing his visible eye and brow but did as she asked. A concerned looked crossed his face as she stumble into the wall. His hands reached out to steady her.

"Don't. Don't you dare!" Rukia jerked away from Kakashi's out stretched hands. The movement forced Rukia's tired form to stumble to her knees. Tenten and Lee turned back towards Rukia. Tenten reached out her arms towards Rukia. Tenten opened her mouth, clearly to thank the woman. But Rukia pushed up onto her feet, leaning against the wall.

"Don't ever thank me!" Rukia's voice came out a deep growl. She looked up at Tenten, two golden wolf eyes looked at her. Tenten gasped lightly, pulling her arms in close to her chest. Lee stepped in front of Tenten protectively.

"I just spent the last three hours torturing that man. Don't ever thank me for it. I have done nothing worthy of thanks." Rukia said as she turned back around and used the wall to help walk down the hallway and outside.

"She must envy you Sakura." Kakashi said, his eyes still watching the retreating form of his sister, "There is no part of Rukia's life that does not bring pain."

Please Review. It's easy, just click on the button and tell me what you like and dislike how the story is going.


End file.
